Supreme King Jaden: Holiday Special
by SuperNeos2
Summary: Christmas time has arrived to Duel Academy and everyone is buzzing with holiday spirit... Everyone except for two twins. It's up to their friends to make them feel the Christmas spirit, if only for a day. JadenxAlexis. Three-shot.
1. Holidays Begin

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Only own OCs.

AN: **This is me and my contribution to the Christmas stories that are being churned out. I wanted to get this up sooner, but holidays and such made me late as did Grand Theft Auto 5.**

**In case you're wondering, this is canon to the events of Supreme King Jaden. I figured that instead of waiting loads of chapters to get to the holidays, I just do it now as a separate entry since the holidays are here... Or just finished.**

**BTW, my friend Kamihime59 over at deviantart did an amazing drawing of Jason and Asami together. The link is on my profile and I would love it if you guys checked it out. Her art is amazing!**

**Hope you guys enjoy. It probably isn't my best work, but I wanted to spread some Christmas spirit and get my writing muse going again without giving a mediocre chapter to Season 2 or The Domino Eight. There will be four chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Holidays Begin

The arrival of winter had finally graced Duel Academy with its presence. The winds picked up and the nights had grown longer, signaling the arrival end of the year. Most occupants had to wear coats, hats, and gloves on top of their usual school attire due to the change in weather patterns. But no one minded. They welcomed it. It meant that the most wonderful time of the year had come.

Christmas.

To celebrate this coming, the season of winter had gone to work on the island. The island was altered to the design of one of those dioramas you see in snow globes. It looked like a mini kingdom. The Obelisk Dorms had many lights and ornaments around them, looking like a giant beacon of light in the middle of the night. The Ra Yellow dorm had wreaths on all doors and a generous amount of lights surrounding the building. It was nowhere near as bright or as pleasant to look at as the Obelisk dorms, but it was still nice to take a gander at.

The Slifer Dorm, however, didn't have many accommodations to it. Just a few lights. That's it. It did, actually, have the most snow on top of it, almost as if nature wanted to decorate it for the holidays.

The occupants of the school, at least those that stayed behind, were looking forward to days in the snow and enjoying the days off of school. Others were excited to go to the Christmas Festival that started at noon and lasted until the next night. It was almost a repeat of the previous year. The only difference this time around?

A certain Slifer wouldn't be blowing the blow horn this time around.

In the Slifer rec room, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton and Tyranno Hassleberry were standing just a few inches away from the two sets of queen sized beds that were in the back of the room. On one of these beds was Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes while Jason Yuki and Asami Elric occupied the other bed. Both Yuki twins had their arms around their girlfriends while the ladies were leaning into their boyfriends.

Chazz leaned over to Syrus. "Why are we doing this again?"

Hassleberry nodded. "I'm lost on that as well."

Syrus grinned as he held up a blow-horn in his hand. "Last year at this time, Jaden very rudely woke up me, Chumley and Jason with one of these. Since then, I swore to make sure he got his comeuppance." He waved the blow-horn. "Any second now, Jaden will be on the receiving end of this torture!"

Hassleberry ended up grinning, "A dish best served cold! I approve, soldier."

Chazz took it in before he ended up smirking. "My respect for you has shot up by a good chunk." He nodded.

Syrus' grin expanded. "By how much?"

"Five percent."

Syrus faceplanted at the absolute serious and proud tone that Chazz had said that in. He quickly shot up to get in his face. "That's not a good chunk!" He almost forgot not to yell. "That's barely an improvement!"

"Hey, five percent is a lot in certain cases." Chazz defended himself.

"Like what!?"

"Someone who got a 60 on a test and needs that five percent to pass."

"Five points is not five percent!"

"Out of 100, yes it is."

Hassleberry decided that he had to break up the fight before it got outta hand and ruined the plan. "Soldiers, you might wanna keep it down." He gestured his head to Jaden, who moved his arm off of Alexis before turning on his side, back facing the three guys.

Chazz and Syrus halted their little spat, though Syrus gave him one final dirty look. Shaking off his annoyance, he placed his fingers over the button that would activate the horn. He grinned like an idiot as he let his fingers fall.

"Wake up!" He shouted over the blasting of the horn. Jaden scampered off of the bed, head hitting the wall as he slipped on the covers. Alexis had jumped like if she was on a trampoline and scurried back so she rested on the head of the bed. Jason fell onto the floor as well with a loud shout of fuck before resting on the wall. Asami had the least dramatic reaction, simply jerking up and holding her chest.

Jaden stood up to see that the culprits were laughing like a bunch of children who just heard their first funny joke. He glared heatedly at them. "What the hell!?"

Alexis wasn't happy either. "You guys are such assholes!"

Jason growled. "Dicks!"

Asami frowned. "You guys are so dead!"

All their yelling was just making the three laugh harder. Chazz was slapping his knees, tears starting to stream down his face. Hassleberry was holding his stomach as he fell face first to the ground and Syrus rounded it off with a finger in Jaden's direction, mouth wide open as he tried to refill his lungs.

"Revenge... Gotten... Sucka." He gasped out through his laughs. By now they all calmed down, although their smiles weren't nowhere near ready to leave their faces.

"Revenge!?" Jaden asked as he was the one pointed at. "What'd I do!?"

"Last year," Syrus reminded. Jaden paled as he remembered. "You rudely woke up me and Chumley to wake Jason up with this." He chugged the item over to Jaden, who caught it with a single hand. "I waited a year to do that and it was worth it." He was so happy that his smile expanded to awkward levels.

Alexis still wasn't having it. "I didn't do anything to you. Neither did Jason or Asami. Why'd you attack us too?"

Syrus shrugged. "I'll tell you what Jaden told me and Chumley." He cleared his throat. "'You guys just happened to be in the room when it happened.'" He impersonated Jaden with a very deep voice, or as deep as Syrus could get it.

"That's a very poor excuse!" Asami exclaimed.

"He's telling the truth though." Jason confirmed.

"Truth or not, that was still inconsiderate and rude!" Alexis said.

Jaden smirked at his girlfriend defending him.

"You should've woken us up so we could assist you." Her response sent Jaden to the ground again. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for dishing some sweet harmless revenge, but not at the cost of throwing people under the bus."

"We'll be sure to send invites next time." Chazz promised.

"Okay, enough." Jaden got back on his feet. "Syrus got his revenge on me, it's done." He ended the feud. He tossed the blow-horn to the small dresser behind Jason, where it landed and spun around before falling flat. "Though you're a little early," he noted. "I did that Christmas Eve. It's only December 17th."

"What can I say," Syrus shrugged. "I got impatient."

A good laugh was shared between the small group, with a smirk from Jason and a small smile from Jaden. There was total harmless fun being played here that seemed lost when things got really serious around them with the summer's events. They quickly realized they needed more events like this.

Though Syrus wasn't getting anywhere near a blow-horn again.

A pound on the door broke the laugh as Aaron Elric, Asami's dad and new Slifer headmaster barged in dressed in a white wife beater and his jeans that were barely on, supporting them with a hand. Jason immediately frowned upon seeing him.

"I heard a loud noise and crashes!" He looked around. "Is everyone okay?"

They nodded. "Yeah, daddy," Asami said. "Just some harmless fun is all."

"At six in the morning?" He asked.

"Early bird catches the worm, right?" She grinned.

"You guys scared the shit outta me," he said. "I thought something bad was happening. You made me hit my head on the bedframe for nothing."

"It wasn't exactly nothing," his daughter explained. "Syrus did get his revenge." The blue haired Ra smiled nervously, lots of his nerve gone now that a staff member had come in, despite knowing Aaron personally.

Aaron looked around again before sighing. "At least hold off on 'revenge' until eight. Most of us will be up by then." He shrugged. "If nothing bad's happening, then I guess I'll leave you guys be."

Before he left, he quickly remembered. "Oh yeah! Jaden, Jason," the two in question rose their eyebrows. "You guys don't have therapy today. Dr. Yeager is on vacation for Christmas and won't return until January 4th." He relayed the news before he exited the room.

Jason broke the silence. "Good. I didn't feel like talking today anyway. I'm getting sick and tired of it by now."

"I like him, but yeah, I wasn't up for talking today either." Jaden agreed. "I'm still a little bit unnerved by the last session." He didn't say more as that was his right to keep his talks private and between him and Yeager.

"What a coincidence," Jason responded in a dry tone. "Same here."

"It's helping you," Asami countered. "You, Jaden, and Daddy are not so tense anymore. You can be in the same room with Daddy without wanting to hurt him; Jaden's panic attacks are limited; and Dad can say the names of the people he's killed without crying. It may seem slow and tedious, but that's how you win the race." She reminded.

"Wise words, Bestie." Alexis nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Doesn't mean the journey isn't a painful annoying process." Jason muttered.

"As Alexis just said," Jaden intervened. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Seeing the mood was slowly being clouded with the usual negativity, Chazz clapped his hands together to draw attention to him. "Back on much lighter notes, I hear that the Festival this year will be much more rounded."

"How?" Alexis asked.

"I hear Dungeon Dice Monsters is gonna be available, a Christmas costume contest will take place, a gingerbread house contest, design your own stockings, and so on." He listed. "I don't think I was around for last year's event, so I'll make sure to check this one out."

"Oh yeah, you were already gone on your North Academy bitch trip." Asami joked. Chazz frowned at her, to which she stuck her tongue out.

"Sounds like I came to this school at the right time," Hassleberry noted. "I may not be too much of a party fellow, but I can't past up a chance to win a contest, especially when it comes to gingerbread houses!" His mouth watered at the chance to make and eat his own food.

"Didn't you four have your first kisses at this time last year?" Syrus asked. They all nodded. "In a way, this is your one year anniversaries." Before they asked, Syrus explained. "It was obvious you guys were gonna get together after that, especially you two." He pointed to Jason and Asami. "You guys practically started dating the moment you two started dancing in the gym!"

Jason smirked. "Guilty as charged, little buddy."

Asami blushed and smiled. "Agreed."

"Sounds like I missed one clusterfuck of a day last year." Chazz mused.

"Hopefully something just as exciting happens this year so you won't feel too bad." Alexis hoped.

Jaden and Jason both looked away, turning the pleasant vibe into an awkward one very quickly. It was a classic blink and miss it moment.

"Guys?" Alexis asked. They did not turn to meet her gaze. "What're you hiding from us?" She pestered. Asami grew worried.

"Nothing..." Jaden said. He didn't look though to see her questioning and worried gaze. He just knew it was there.

"Yeah... Nothing." Jason did the same with Asami.

"Bullshit," Chazz broke in. "You guys are holding something back. I thought your therapist said not to do that."

"How'd you know he said that?" Jaden asked, finally turning his head away from the white painted walls to look at his foster sibling.

Chazz gave a victory smirk. "I didn't." Jaden frowned. He dropped the smirk. "Seriously, you two aren't fun or tolerant when you're hiding something, so spill it. What're you two thinking?"

Jaden and Jason faced one another, blinking as they engaged in a silent debate. Finally, after a minute, they sighed before, in perfect synchronization, answered:

"We're not going to the festival."

Their friends were, quite understandability, shocked.

"What?" It was Asami who spoke first. "But we had so much fun last time." She looked to her boyfriend. "We kissed and danced at the last festival. We fell in love there. Why don't you wanna go?"

"Same with you, Jaden." Alexis added. "How come you don't wanna go?"

"You guys had fun." Syrus reminded.

"Sarge, you could use the fun away from your issues." Hassleberry pointed out.

"Same with you, Jason. What the hell?" Chazz asked.

Sighing, they took turns giving their answers. Jaden went first. "I'm not in the Christmas spirit." He replied. Jason said the same thing, only adding that he wasn't feeling jolly either.

"Oh come on," Chazz groaned. "What kinda stupid answer is that. You're not in the Christmas spirit?" They nodded. "I thought you guys weren't gonna do stupid shit anymore after your little freakout over the blown up photo."

Jaden shrugged. "It's true though. I just ain't up to it."

Jason nodded. "I may be better in controlling myself, but I'm not too sure I'll be all that fun at the festival."

"I'm gonna take that answer and add it to mine too." Jaden said. "Two depressed sociopaths at a Christmas party? Not exactly what you guys need."

Alexis and Asami groaned while Chazz, Syrus, and Hassleberry sighed.

"You guys are. Not. Sociopaths." Their girlfriends growled out. "How many times do we have to tell you this already!"

"Until you get tried of it?" Jaden wondered.

"We got tired of it the first time." Alexis frowned. She dropped it. "We went over this already. Being mad and paranoid doesn't make you sociopaths. Stop calling yourselves that. It makes me sick to hear it."

"And it isn't easy to hear either." Chazz added. "We hear this shit from ignorant people. We don't need to hear it from you guys either."

Jason sighed. "Whatever the hell we are aside, we still won't be fun at the festival."

"Okay, forget this." Asami shook her head. "We have a week to convince you two to go, so let's not get stressed out at six in the morning."

"Too late for that, ma'am." Hassleberry said.

"Wimp," Syrus snickered. He was promptly clocked on the head by Hassleberry. "Worth it." He was clocked again. "That too."

Chazz nodded. "We got a week to convince the two moropaths to go to the festival. Let's not waste all our energy on it."

"Moropaths?" Jaden asked.

"It's a word in The Chazz dictionary," he held up a finger with a smug smirk. "Definition is 'to suffer a severe case of idiocy and ignorance that borders on mental retardation.'" He explained. "I'm coining that word. A dollar every time someone uses it."

"Well good luck getting rich off that." Hassleberry rolled his eyes. Again, a small laugh was shared as Chazz glared at the Dino duelist.

A knock on the door interrupted their little discussion. Syrus jogged over to the door as he opened it. On the other side was Atticus Rhodes, red Santa hat on his head and a bag in the other.

"What's happening, peeps?" He greeted as Syrus let him in. Alexis was about to tell Syrus to kick him back out. "How's the start to everyone's holidays coming along?"

"It's a week till Christmas." Jaden reminded.

"You're never too early to start celebrating the most wonderful time of the year, J-Man." He grinned.

"Even in March?" He smirked.

"Now you're just being dramatic." Jaden's smirk expanded.

"I know I'm gonna hate myself for asking, but what's in the bag?" Alexis forced the question out, bad vibes circulating her body as she started at the brown paper bag.

Atticus shook the bag, "This is a surprise, Sissy. One that all of you will love and thank me for." He promised.

"Oh shit, what is it?" Chazz, Syrus, and Asami paled and asked.

"What?" Atticus was confused.

"Last time you said that, we went to the beach." Chazz started.

Atticus still didn't get it.

"You surfed and fell." Syrus continued.

Again, Atticus didn't get it.

"You lost your shorts and exposed your ass to everyone on the beach with no shame." Asami finished. Atticus paled as he remembered now, while Hassleberry and the twins laughed.

"Really, Atticus?" Hassleberry asked. "Your shorts?"

"It wasn't my fault!" He quickly defended himself. "The strings were loose and it slipped off!"

"I didn't see and am forever thankful I didn't." Alexis smirked.

"How?" Jason asked.

"Was reading a book. Heard him fall, then shouts of naked ass, and didn't look up until I was told it was clear." She explained.

"For once, I'm glad I wasn't around." Jaden shivered. He's seen and done some horrible stuff, but naked Atticus thankfully wasn't one of them.

"Here here," Jason added.

Atticus nervously laughed it off. "Well, my embarrassing time aside-"

"Thank God!"

"You will thank me for this," he continued. "Meet up at the hillside after classes today. All detes will be discussed there?"

"Detes?"

"Details." He translated.

"Is everybody inventing words now?" Asami asked with a smack to her face. Atticus blinked. "Chazz just humbly introduced us to a new word of his I will not repeat due to not wanting to invest into it and because of how dumb it is."

"Damn, I was hoping for that dollar." He smirked.

"I'll give you one if you never use that word again." Alexis offered.

"Nah, I like it."

Atticus shook his head. "Horrible new words pushed to the side, just meet up on the hill. Trust me, it's a good way to get us all into the holiday spirit."

Light bulbs went off in Alexis and Asami's heads, remembering Jaden and Jason saying that they'll be skipping out on the festival due to not being in the holiday spirit. If Atticus was truthful, and there was an honest chance that he was just being stupid, then it meant that maybe Jaden and Jason could be persuaded to go to the festival.

If not, then they could just beat up Atticus for false advertising. A win-win.

"Since you're ever so eager to do this," Jaden said, trying his best to not sound sarcastic. He loved Atticus like a brother and owed the man his life, but he did get carried away from time to time with his ideas. "I'll give it a look."

"Good, now I won't have to drag you up there." Alexis was pleased. Jaden just rolled his eyes.

"Might as well," Jason shrugged. "My interest is peeked."

"Good boy," Asami teased, getting a playful smack on the arm from her boyfriend.

"I have to see what it is you've got planned," Chazz nodded. "But if it's a repeat of the surfing incident, I'm kicking your ass." He warned.

"Please don't scar me for life again." Syrus pleaded.

"I'll attend. But I better not see any skin from you." Hassleberry warned.

Atticus laughed nervously. "Well, I can safely say that with the weather being what it is, I'll be keeping as many clothes on as I can."

"You better be serious." Alexis grumbled. She made it out of the fire once without a burn. She wasn't looking to get hit this time.

"Is it just us?" Jaden asked.

"Nah, Bastion too." Jaden nodded. "As well as those girls Misaki Haruno and Hikaru Paul." He added.

"Why?" Jason, Alexis, and Asami all groaned.

"Because I'm trying to do something here, that's why." He answered.

"This polygamy isn't happening." Chazz butt in.

"You don't know that!" Atticus exclaimed. All eyes looked at him funny, to which he laughed it off. "Ummm... We'll also be having a surprise guest."

"Who?"

Atticus grinned as he went to the door. He opened it and gestured for someone to enter. A second later, in the doorway, was a very pretty woman with wavy pink hair that reaches her hips and dark brown eyes standing at 5'8. She wore a short sleeved opened button flannel red shirt and blue skinny jeans that showed off her nice figure. She also has a black sleeveless turtleneck under her shirt. She had a black coat on to withstand the cold. She looked to be in her mid 20's and shrugged a red backpack over her shoulder.

Everyone minus Hassleberry recognized her.

"I bumped into her outside," Atticus grinned. "Coincidental, huh?"

Asami's mouth dropped before she exploded into a giant grin. "Big sis!" Asami ran up to hug her sister and gave her a tight hug. Her sister returned it with a softer grip.

"Hey, Sami." She nodded, but had a small smile on her face.

Jason avoided eye contact with her, as did Jaden. Chazz noticed this, but let it go as it was understandable why they were awkward around her.

"Who's the lady?" Hassleberry asked.

"Got waste in your ears, Dino boy?" Syrus asked. "Asami just called her her big sister."

"I heard, was just making sure you did." He lied. Syrus huffed. Hassleberry quickly checked his ears for anything out of the ordinary in them.

"Callie!?" Alexis was shocked, but very quickly shook it off to go and embrace the older woman.

"Hey, Lex." She greeted as she wrapped an arm around her little sister's best friend.

"What're you doing here?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious about that too." Atticus said. "She wouldn't tell me anything when I asked."

Callie rolled her eyes. "I said that I'll explain when we see my sister, though I didn't expect you to be here. I thought girls had their own dorm?"

"We do... But I'm kinda staying here for the foreseeable future." Asami rubbed her head sheepishly.

"I explained this to you, Asami; you don't have to be with your boyfriend 24/7 just because you-"

"Shut up!" Asami turned beet red, as did Jason. "That's not why! I'm avoiding trying to be turned into the Chancellor's quick route to fame!"

Callie ohed. "Alright, never mind then."

"Just explain why you're here before her face turns her hair color." Chazz intervened, much to Asami's gratefulness.

"I see Chazz hasn't gotten anymore politeful," Callie cracked, making Chazz narrow his eyes at her. Callie shrugged. "You know your Christmas Festival?" Asami nodded. "Well, the company I work with made a deal with Mr. Kaiba to sell our Christmas themed merchandize right here on the island."

"You're gonna be selling your brand of clothes right here?"

"Yep." She unwrapped her arms around the girls to sling down her backpack. She opened it up to pull out a custom T-shirt that had Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes firing their signature attacks to create a giant purple energy ball.

"That's cool!" Syrus exclaimed.

"And this is only one of them, Sy." She put the shirt away. "My team has the rest. I just decided to come here a few days early to spend some quality time with my baby sis." She pinched her cheek.

"You're embarrassing me!" She shoved her hand away. "You're worst than Dad!"

"Speaking of, where is Dad?" Callie asked. "I was looking forward to surprising him with my visit."

"He's probably back asleep," Asami answered. "We kinda accidentally woke him up about twenty minutes ago."

"We?" Alexis raised an eyebrow

"Syrus." Asami corrected.

"Hey!" He whined, but quickly fell silent as they were right. Hassleberry laughed, which got a nasty glare from the little Ra.

Callie softened her features. "Is he doing better?"

Asami nodded. "A little, yeah. He's been seeing the school therapist. I've even sat in with him a few times. He's still really guilty, especially about what happened to you..."

Jaden and Jason both lowered their heads in shame and regret. Callie finally turned her head to face them both.

"Hey, J-Twins." She greeted. They grumbled a hello back to her. "Okay... Good morning to you too then, Jerkies." She waited for them to react to that. They didn't move. They didn't open their eyes.

Don't get them wrong, they loved Callie. They respected her as part of Asami's family and she had been nothing but kind to them when they met, but they still carried lots of guilt for getting her hurt in their fiasco. They couldn't even apologize face to face with her after all was said and done. This was the first time they saw her since the incident happened.

The past just loved to keep haunting and visiting them.

Callie sighed. "Fine..." She looked to Hassleberry. "I don't believe we met before."

Hassleberry bowed. "Name's Sgt. Tyranno Hassleberry, ma'am. It's an honor to meet the sister of a friend."

"The feeling's mutual," she nodded, sweatdropping just a little bit at his mannerisms. "Anyway," she shrugged. "I guess that Atticus alluded to me being a part of the event he has in mind?"

"Yes he has," Alexis nodded. "Please tell us if it's anything stupid. We're begging you here."

"It won't be a redo of the surfing incident." She promised.

"Yes!" Chazz, Syrus, and Asami cheered.

"Told you!" Atticus grumbled.

"So you know what it is?" Alexis asked.

"Nope." Everyone faceplanted into the ground.

"So why'd you say that!?" Asami fumed.

"Alexis asked me to." Callie countered with a straight face and no joking features anywhere near her. She was as serious as Zane was on any given day. Hell, she may even beat him out of being serious.

Asami sighed but then smiled. "Glad that you still have you're sarcastic and serious side still, Big Sis." She gratefully said.

Callie nodded.

"We should probably get ready for classes." Alexis advised. "We only have an hour and a half and there's a lot of us in this one place. Plus some of us like to hog the showers." She looked pointedly to Chazz on that one.

"I like hot showers! Sue me!"

The small party laughed as they went their separate ways, either out the door or to the bathroom that Chazz had installed in the rec room. The only ones left in the room were Callie, Jaden and Jason, the latter two still sitting on the floor cross legged with their heads down.

Callie broke the silence between the three of them. "We're not done discussing this." She warned.

"Figured as much." Jaden mumbled.

"So you talk after all."

Jason sighed. "Cal-"

"We're not doing this now." She interrupted. "I just wanted you to know that this is being cleared up before I leave here on Christmas night." She said. They nodded. Callie walked up to them and bent down, giving each Yuki a kiss on the top of their head. "I'm glad you guys are okay..." She exited to find her father.

Jaden and Jason sighed. It was gonna be a long holiday.

End of Chapter 1 of Christmas Special

Yep, meet Asami's big sister Callie. She's probably one of my favorite characters I made outside of Jason and Asami herself. I needed her here to help finish wrapping off the plot points from The Domino Eight, which will definitely be updated within a month. I'm trying here, but I swear this time I'm telling the truth.

Atticus' event will be revealed next chapter.

This is mostly gonna be humor with a balance of romance and family fluff as well.

This is only gonna be three or four chapters, so it may be done within a week, maybe a week and a half. Two tops then right back to Season 2 and The Domino Eight.

Some glimpses into the future, but it isn't exactly too spoiler filled so I think it's okay.

Hope you enjoyed and leave a review and hope you had a Merry Christmas and happy holidays. Have a great New Years too! This may be my last update of 2014.

Next Time: Holiday Shopping


	2. Holiday Shopping

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Only own OCs.

**AN: Thanks to those that left a review and put this on their favorites list. You may seem a little surprised to see this up so quick but I just wanted to get this done as fast as possible so we can move further on with Season 2 and The Domino Eight.**

**I have a hard time with humor, so I would like some feedback on this chapter specifically since I need to be able to write funny scenes to balance out all of the drama.**

**There will be mentions of dark stuff in this chapter, but you all know that's how I roll by now. Still, I figured I warn you anyway so you could prepare. It starts roughly halfway through the chapter just so you know.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2- Holiday Shopping

"Tick... Tick... Tick..."

Alexis took a wad of snow and threw it to Chazz's face, the black-coat Slifer rubbing his eyes to get it out. "Shut up. That's annoying." She gave a tiny glare, wiping off the snow from her glove before putting it back in her blue jacket pocket.

Jaden gave a tiny smile as he shook his head, arms folded at his chest as he leaned back against a tree. He, Chazz, Alexis, as well as the rest of the crew, sans Atticus, were at the hill where Jaden usually liked to hang, awaiting the former's arrival. In addition to their uniforms, they had all had jackets the color of their dorm, except Chazz and Hassleberry who just had black jackets, while a few sport some hats and gloves. Alexis and Asami weren't wearing their skirts and had snow pants on in their place.

Chazz huffed at Alexis' act against him. "Well if Atticus wasn't taking so damn long, I wouldn't have to do that." He defended himself. "I get bored and find creative ways to entertain myself."

"That's not creative, Chazz." Bastion interjected. "That's annoying. I'm with Alexis on this."

"As am I," Syrus nodded. "You're bored, you don't pretend to be a clock. There's snow. Build a snowman or something."

"How about I throw you in the snow!" Chazz threatened.

"I for one think copying a clock can be a riveting experience." Syrus quickly changed his tune. "Keeping track of time, which helps people plan their day, as well as all those numbers? Who wouldn't love to be a clock?"

"Geez, Truesdale, you're going a little overboard." Hassleberry pointed out. He turned to Chazz. "But in all seriousness Chazz, cut out with that noise."

Chazz glared at him.

"As much fun as teasing Chazz can be," Asami decided to come to his rescue. "If we're so bored waiting, why not two of us have a duel?" She gave Chazz a wink, to which he mouthed a thanks to her.

"As intriguing, and obvious, as that idea is, we don't have duel disks on us." Bastion stated. "So, unless you wanna run back, grab some, then come back, we better think of something else."

"How about we play 'List What You're Going to do to Atticus if He Takes Any Longer'." Jason offered. "I'll even start," he cleared his throat. "I'm going to shove handfuls of snow down his pants."

"I like this game already." Alexis smirked. "Let's see.. I'm going to smack him upside the head with his ukulele."

"Ouch," Chazz winced. "Kinda harsh, no?"

"Not when he keeps pestering me lately about how I need to 'catch up' with Asami in the love department." She growled. Most were confused about that, aside from the two couples and Chazz. "He keeps telling me that I can't let my best friend beat me at anything and that I need to pick up the slack. For that, I would love to have a field day with his head and his annoying ukulele." She mumbled. "Little pervert."

Syrus shook his head. "I have an idea, but I'm not gonna guess what that means." He relented.

"Here here." Hassleberry agreed.

"I concur." Bastion nodded.

Jaden had to smirk at the quick turn of events. "Within the span of two minutes we went from Chazz's clock impersonation to the possibility of dueling and finishing off at Jason and Asami's sex life." He whistled. "I think I got whip lash."

"Jaden!" Jason turned even redder than the snow.

"What? You guys keep all but confirming it with how you act." He shrugged. "Get a better poker face."

"Stop talking about our personal business!" Asami exclaimed, red as well. Jaden held his hands up in surrender.

"She just confirmed that statement," Syrus whispered to Hassleberry, who snickered. Unfortunately for him, Asami heard, turning her head and giving a glare that would make her boyfriend proud.

He was actually smirking in approval.

Syrus stammered, "Ummm, uh... I meant to say, uh... I wanna play in the snow!" He fell to his knees the next second and started digging the snow out.

Asami turned her glare to Hassleberry next, who started sweating nervously. "I'll join him!" He did so, balling up handfuls of snow into snowballs.

"Good," she nodded.

Jason let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't get stressed, Babe. It's not good for your complexion."

She huffed before letting Jason pull back into his chest. "They started it, so it's only right I finish it." She defended herself.

"Good point." Jason agreed.

Jaden cleared his throat. "Well, since we're obviously not going to play Jason's game and since none of us have Duel Disks, what are gonna do until Atticus arrives?"

"Hunt him down and pelt him with snowballs?" Alexis asked, sounding a little too hopeful in her words. Those around her scooted away from her, aside from Jaden. She blinked at their actions. "What? It was just a question."

"Hassleberry's stocking up ammo for that in case you follow up on that." Bastion observed. True to his word, Hassleberry was still building snowballs on the ground while Syrus was just moving the snow around. "You guys can get up now, you know." He told them.

The two Ras noticed that they were still playing like five year olds and quickly jumped up from the snow. They tried and failed to look like they hadn't succumbed to childish behavior, having their arms folded and looking at the group with bored gazes.

Chazz shook his head. "Idiots, the both of them." He muttered.

Jaden cracked a tiny grin. "Does anyone have a answer to my question or was I just talking to myself?"

"Probably to yourself," Chazz took a shot at him. "You have been mumbling to yourself a lot in recent times."

"That's a coping mechanism!" Jaden exclaimed. The group looked at him funny. Jaden laughed nervously, much like how the man they were waiting for had this morning. "I mean I don't talk to myself."

"And you say I need a better poker face?" Jason asked. "If we were playing poker, I'd say you looked like you had 2's and 7's in your hand."

Bastion smirked. "Where'd you learn to play poker?"

Jason shrugged. "You guys weren't the only ones who had to play a card game to get money this summer." He sighed. "Had to play poker and duel to get money to keep the cell. Stressful day, that was." He started breathing roughly through his nose, signalling rage building up in him.

To calm him down, Asami planted small kisses up and around his cheek. The feeling of his girlfriend kissing him counteracted the rage he felt at his prison memories. They retreated back into the dark and dangerous place that was Jason's head.

Bastion gave an apologetic look, feeling somewhat responsible for Jason getting mad. "Sorry..."

Jason shook his head. "Don't apologize."

Chazz sighed. "Well... At least we're killing time somehow." He aimed for some humor to lighten up the mood.

Jaden nodded, "Yeah but where the hell is he?" He too was starting to grow inpatient. A minute late, no biggie. Five, sure. Ten, pushing it. Thirty? That was a little bit too much.

"Jason!" A new, and irritating to some, voice called out. Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, Jason was groped from behind and sent to the ground by a new set of weight. "I'm so happy we get to enjoy Christmas together!"

Jason groaned when he realized who it was. "Hi, Misaki." He greeted to his super-fan as he had taken to calling her. His friends, particularly Jaden and Chazz, snickered at him getting tackled. Everyone seemed to find some amusement in Misaki's crush on him and truth be told, it annoyed Jason. "How do you do?"

Misaki grinned. "Amazing now that I'm with you!" She was wearing a red jacket, possibly due to Jason's dorm affiliation, and had blue fingerless gloves on her hands that currently were around Jason's chest. She had a Santa hat on her head and wore blue pants instead of the usual skirt.

Asami fumed. "Stop hugging my boyfriend!" She hated being around Misaki. All this girl ever seemed to do was talk about how amazing Jason was and how cute he is and such. Either she was really stupid or didn't care that Jason was taken. Their relationship wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so Asami failed to see why Misaki kept up with the flirting. Seeing Jason fluster around her didn't help Asami's feelings against Misaki either.

Misaki realized that she had tackled Jason to the ground. She blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," she got off him so he could stand up. "I just got excited seeing you."

He smacked off the snow that stuck to his body. "Maybe controlling that excitement would be good for us all?"

Misaki gave a flirtatious smile. "But I like hugging you." She winked. Jason was thankful his cheeks were red from the cold or else his blush woulda been noticeable. He couldn't help his blush. Despite how he felt, Misaki was still a beautiful girl who liked him and regularly flirted with him. He had no feelings towards her, but the flirting still gave him good chills.

"I don't like it." Asami jealousy grabbed onto Jason's arm. "Why're you here?" She already knew, but still needed an answer for some reason. Maybe she was looking for an excuse to send her away. She didn't know, but would gladly accept a opening to kick her out of their group right now.

"Atticus invited me to join his Christmas activity." She explained. "Me and..." She looked behind where she had come running, everyone following her gaze. Misaki giggled. "Come on, Hikaru, you slowpoke!" She teased.

"I'm not slow," the southern girl rebutted as she made her way over by her own pace. "You just fled for the hills when you saw Jason." She reminded, getting a tiny smile out of Misaki.

Hikaru was currently wearing a purple jacket with a matching purple beanie on her head. She occupied her hands with black gloves and ditched the skirt for a pair of black snow pants. She stopped by where Hassleberry and Syrus were standing, the Vehicroid duelist blushing upon her standing close to him.

Alexis fared a lot better hiding her frown than Asami had with Misaki when Hikaru glanced at Jaden quickly.

"Any of you seen Atticus?" Chazz asked the two newcomers. "He's already close to being half an hour late."

They shook their heads. "Nope. Last I saw him, we were in the store and he told me to be here after classes ended for an activity." Misaki said. "I love holidays, so I was all for it!"

"I saw him in passing before my last class and he informed me of it." Hikaru revealed. "Since I got nothing better to do, I figured 'Why not?'" She shrugged.

"Don't be such a Scrooge, Hikaru." Misaki giggled. "You want to have fun and make friends. You can say it." She teased.

"What I will say is for you to 'shut up' and for you to 'not call me a Scrooge'." Hikaru narrowed her eyes. "I like Christmas, just so you know."

Those present just laughed at their banter, apart from Jason, Asami, and Alexis.

"Well ladies," Hassleberry said. "More company is always fun to have, so thanks for deciding to join us in the festivities." He blinked when Asami and Alexis shot him nasty glares. "What? What'd I do now?" He was even more confused when they huffed and turned away. "Seriously," he mumbled. "What is it with girls?"

"Hey!" Finally, Atticus came rushing towards them in that moment with a brown paper bag in his hand. Lagging behind him was Callie, still dressed the same as she did that morning. "So sorry I'm a little late,"

"A little?" The group echoed back in disbelief.

He ignored that. "I was looking for our guest of honor." He gestured to Callie, who was just now catching up. "I didn't think she might be able to find her way here, so I figured I find her and lead her here."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the confidence." It was true though. She probably couldn't have known where Atticus was talking about if he didn't lead her there. That wasn't the only reason why they were late. She had to see her dad first, which turned into a segment of lots of hugs and questions on why she was here. She promised to explain when she was done with whatever Atticus was gonna be having them do.

Jaden and Jason weren't the only ones she needed to talk to.

She took quick notice of the two new girls she hadn't met yet. "Hello..." She greeted with a nod of the head.

Misaki and Hikaru noticed the very similar appearance that she had to a certain pinkette. "Hi," Misaki greeted in return while Hikaru gave a short nod as well. "Who are you?"

"The name's Callie Elric." She introduced.

Hikaru accepted that while Misaki gasped. "Elric!? Are you related to Asami!?" She looked back and forth between the two pink haired girls, seeing further evidence of their similar look.

"She's my younger sister," Callie confirmed.

Misaki was flabbergasted. 'Asami's gonna be that beautiful!?' She mentally exclaimed. She then slumped over in depression. 'That's not fair...' She was garnered with confused looks from the rest of the gang.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, who're you two? I thought I met all my sister's friends." She asked.

Asami shot her a dirty look. Callie blinked before her sister glanced at Misaki angrily. Remembering what Asami had told her in her emails about how the year was going so far, she bit back a snort.

So this was the girl that had a thing for Jason. Misaki Haruno, or as her sister liked to call her 'Banshee'.

Misaki got up from her slump. "Misaki. Misaki Haruno. It's so nice to meet Asami's big sister!" She was right back to her bubbly personality, eagerly shaking Callie's hand. Callie looked a little stunned at the handshake, but returned it in a less overly dramatic way.

Hikaru rolled her eyes as she shook Callie's hand in a civilized way. "Hikaru Paul. Pleasure to meet you." She greeted in her usual almost dry tone.

"Same here." Callie did the same, making everyone suddenly realize just how similar the two were.

"Now that introductions are done..." Alexis looked pointedly to her brother. "What's this all so super idea that you have?" Her skepticism about what Atticus might be planning had been driving her insane all day. An answer was needed before she went nuts.

"Since the store now has a lot more stuff in it, I figured we can all do..." With no trace of sarcasm, Atticus grinned as he held up the brown paper bag. "Secret Santa!"

"Yay!" Misaki jumped up and down excitedly. "I love Secret Santa!"

Hikaru's eyebrows twitched. Bastion, Hassleberry, Syrus, and Callie were neutral to the idea. Alexis almost tripped over her own two feet. Asami looked thoughtful and Jaden bit back a mini groan.

"I'm leaving." Jason and Chazz said in unison as both started making their way off the hill. They were grabbed by Asami and Alexis respectively.

"No." Asami shook her head. She rather liked the idea. Secret Santa was something that her family did every year due to there being a lot of them. It was a good way to get into the holiday spirit, which she and Alexis wanted Jaden and Jason to feel. "You're doing this. It could be fun."

"Yeah, Chazz," Alexis agreed. Though she was thrown off a little bit by the whole thing, she wasn't letting Chazz get out of this. No way, no how. Not when they needed to rope Jaden and Jason in this. "How're we gonna get these two to do it if you back out?" She questioned. Chazz grumbled, but stopped squirming.

Jaden hissed through his teeth. "No offense, but I'm not really all for this." He admitted. "I mean, it's a good idea and you guys should enjoy it, but I'm not too sure about me joining in."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly in the mood either." Jason agreed.

Alexis and Asami were not happy. "You guys are already trying to back out of going to the Festival with us and now you're trying to blow off this? Where's the holiday spirit?"

"About a year behind us." Jaden and Jason answered.

"I figured this be a good way for you two to get your holiday mojo going." Atticus explained, glancing at the two twins. "Secret Santa always gets people excited about Christmas, and you two need something to feel good about."

While that was true and they did promise to try and be more positive, it was just a lot harder than they thought. Being positive while angry on the inside wasn't the easiest thing to do, especially after going through the shit they did.

"I just ask that you guys give this a chance. Dr. Yeager said for us to keep you two happy and positive somehow... And you two did promise to try and be more positive." They grumbled. "I'm just doing my part in helping you." He shook the bag. "Who knows? You two may have fun."

They shared a look, both of them going over in their head what he said. They did say that, and they did want to feel that way. Being happy was a feeling they longed for again. While they did still doubt this would make them as happy as someone like Atticus, it was a good enough place as any to begin.

"Yeah... Sure." They agreed. "Although we're still not keen on the festival, we'll do at least this."

Alexis and Asami could accept that. They still had a week to convince them.

Atticus grinned. "Great! Now that the two grumps agreed, here's what we'll do." They frowned at being called grumps. "We'll each pick a name and the name you pick you get a present for. There's no switching names either."

They nodded.

"Sissy... You wanna go first?"

Alexis frowned at the nickname as she reached into the bag. Ruffling her hand around a bit, she pulled out a single small piece of paper with a name written inside.

'Callie'

She nodded, pocketing it so no one could see. She could live with that.

Atticus grinned. "I know that look..." He teased. "You got someone you know well." He deduced. Alexis shrugged. "I think I know who!" Again, Alexis shrugged, not feeding into his crap. Don't respond back and he'll drop it. She smirked when he did just that. "Jaden? You next?"

Jaden nodded. "Sure..." He reached in. He was hoping for someone that he knew really well. He hated giving mediocre or generic gifts. That was partially why he gave Alexis the ability to see Duel Spirits on her birthday. No one could say that had been done before. He pulled out his paper...

Chazz's name was on the paper.

Jaden smirked. 'I'm gonna enjoy this...'

Jason saw his smirk. "I feel sorry for whoever he got." He said. He then added to himself, 'Please don't let it be me.'

"I think Jaden likes his choice." Atticus smiled. Jaden's smirk back was all the answer they needed. He turned to the second Yuki. "Jason?"

The one eyed duelist reached in and quickly pulled a paper out. His blank face did well to hide the sheer shock and annoyance he was now feeling.

'Misaki.'

'Fuck... Me...' His Yuki talent of getting a good draw had to have died out. That was the only explanation. That, or this was his punishment for all the sins he committed during the summer. Either way, he hated this Christmas already.

Atticus frowned. "I can't tell if it's good or bad..." He shrugged. "Oh well. Asami?" He turned to the younger pinkette.

Asami reached in to pull out her name. When she pulled back, she gave a small smile...

Jaden.

She could do that.

"I think she drew Jason if that smile is anything to go by." Chazz guessed. She looked towards him and gave a teasing smile, neither confirming nor denying his assumption. She would let them think that. It would make for a good surprise in a week.

"I agree," Atticus nodded. He turned to Chazz. "You're up, Chazzaroo." He grinned sheepishly at Chazz's glare. The Ojama duelist put his hand in and pulled his paper out.

He frowned again when Atticus tried to peek. "Stop!" He growled. "I thought we weren't supposed to let anyone know?"

"I'm still curious."

"Well, don't be!" He put the paper in his pocket before Atticus could try again. He was although relieved at who he received.

Alexis.

Atticus turned to the other half of the group. "Who wants to go next?"

"Me! Me!" Misaki eagerly jumped ahead to pull a name out. Although she had doubts since Asami's smile at who she drew, she still held out hope that she could get Jason. When she pulled her name out, she visibly pouted.

'Bastion.' The paper read.

"Oh, I don't think she got Jason's name." Hikaru smirked when Misaki turned to frown at her. Everyone laughed at the reaction.

"Thank God..." Asami grumbled. Who knew what Misaki would've given Jason had she drew him. She shivered to even think about it.

"Hey!" Misaki whined. "How do you know I'm not just faking?"

"Because you would be jumping up to the sky had you drawn his name." Hikaru pointed out. Misaki grumbled, confirming that little theory.

"You wanna go next?" Atticus gave that winning smile that every girl usually melted over. His plan of drawing either her or Misaki's name seemed to be going alright. The odds were good based on the reactions he was receiving from those that had drawn their names already.

Hikaru shrugged and reached in, not really all that concerned over who she would get. She was just here, like Misaki had guessed, to try and integrate into their friendship circle. Whoever she got, she would try her best.

She pulled out to reveal to herself that she got Hassleberry's name. She pocketed it without another word.

"Who'd you get?" Atticus broke his rule again.

"Not you..." Hikaru shot down his not so discrete approach. Atticus almost fell over while those around him chuckled at his dismay.

"Syrus?" He moved it on so he wouldn't be laughed at anymore.

Syrus reached in, not feeling that many pieces left. He was hoping, and not hoping, to get a certain name. When he pulled out his paper and looked at it, he immediately got flustered and started shaking in a hilariously funny way.

'Hikaru.'

"I think he's excited." Atticus poked fun. Syrus turned red as he quickly hid the paper so no one would see it. He really didn't care if they knew, but Hikaru was right there and he didn't wanna make her all weird around him if she found out.

Hassleberry leaned forward. "Ms. Paul?" He whispered.

"That obvious?" He sighed.

Hassleberry patted his back. He just noticed that the bag was in front of him. Shrugging to himself, he reached in to pull out his name. Once he got it, his eyes widened.

'Atticus.'

"Anybody wanna trade?" He asked, looking more and more agitated the longer he held the paper in his hand. "Please? Pretty please?"

"I do." Jason spoke up. Hassleberry looked very gratefully at Jason, seeing him as his hero.

"I think Jason doesn't like who he got." Chazz stated the obvious. "The only question now is who did Hassleberry get?" Seeing two of the most fearless people in their group get worried over who they got for Secret Santa was making the group stifle some laughs.

The smarter and more observant ones, aka Bastion, Alexis, Asami, Jaden, Callie, and Hikaru had gotten a very good idea on which names Hassleberry and Jason had. While Hassleberry's was more of a bait and switch between possibly Atticus or one of the girls due to his worry, Jason had all but confirmed that he had Misaki. His lack of hesitation to switch names rang all the bells.

Which made Jaden start to snicker at his brother's predicament. He did need to find ways to laugh after promising to be happier. Nothing got funnier than this.

"No trading." Atticus shook his head. "That takes the excitement away if you just trade names."

"Screw that!" Both boys yelled.

"Now you're definitely not trading." Alexis said. "I wanna see what you two do with the names you got."

Hassleberry's eyes widened as Jason shook his head. "Alexis... If you care about me at all, you won't make me do this." He pleaded to his surrogate big sister.

She smiled. "I love you, Jason, but I also love seeing you squirm."

"Come on!" He looked to Asami. "Help me out here!" He was sure Asami figured out who he got and with her distain towards her, maybe she will back him up.

He was right. "I don't want him to have this name." She shook her head. "Let him switch with Hassleberry." Hassleberry was practically oozing hero worship out of his star struck looks he was giving to the couple.

Alexis sighed. "Let's vote then." She stated, ignoring Atticus' rants of no switching. "All agree they should switch?" Hassleberry, Jason, and Asami raised their hands. "Alexis smirked. "All opposed?" Everyone else's hands went up. She looked back to the stunned three. "Too bad. Good luck, boys."

Hassleberry slumped while Asami growled. Jason frowned, "I'll find a way to get you back." He vowed. Alexis just flashed him an innocent smile. She wasn't the only one smiling.

Misaki was bouncing on her heels, figuring out who Jason had. 'I can't wait to see what he gets me!'

Atticus was pleased at the turnaround of events. "Now that that's done, there seems to only be three people left who didn't draw. Me, Bastion, and Cal." He looked towards Bastion and Callie. "Any volunteers?"

The two glanced at one another before shrugging. "I'll go." Bastion reached in and pulled out the first of the final three names. He looked at it and nodded.

Syrus.

He already had an idea where to begin.

Atticus looked to Callie. "Ready to pick?" He asked.

She didn't respond, only reaching in to pull a name, aiming for a certain one. If if she didn't get it, she would still give that person her present. She worked too hard not to. When she saw who she got, she gave a genuine small smile.

'Jason.' It read.

"She's smiling. Not sure if that's good or bad." Asami cracked. Callie frowned at her, flipping her younger sister off. Asami placed her hand over her chest. "I am offended."

"Well, it looks like I'm the last one." Atticus reached in to pull the last piece of paper. He looked positive at the final name.

Asami.

"I feel so sorry for who he got." Alexis said worriedly. "I apologize in advance to whoever he gets a present for." She told everyone.

Atticus pouted. "Sissy, that's not cool." She shrugged. He pocketed his. "Well, now that everybody has a name, we'll meet up in a week somewhere to exchange gifts." Everyone was cool with that, though Hassleberry was still visibly shaken up and Jason was still glaring at some spot on the ground.

"How about the Slifer rec room?" Jaden offered. "Tons of space."

"Great idea, J-Man." Atticus obviously agreed. "Remember boys and girls, have fun with your shopping and don't let the person you got know that you got them." He reminded. "Dismissed!"

...

About ten minutes later, Callie and Asami were walking back in the direction of the Slifer Dorm. Everyone splintered off after they were done, possibly to get a head start to getting their Secret Santa gifts. For the Elric sisters, they instead were looking for their father. Callie wanted to talk to him about something serious. The conversation that was alluded to before. She wanted it over with now so she can enjoy her visit.

"Do you think Dad really wants to talk?" Asami asked her elder sibling. "He isn't exactly too keen to talk about it in therapy, so is he really gonna wanna talk about it with you?"

Callie nodded. "He promised he would. I don't think Dad would lie about something like that." She figured. "If he didn't wanna talk, he would just tell me no. This is something we both need to do, as well as Jaden and Jason once me and Dad finish..."

She glanced over to her sister. "You and Alexis are gonna help, right?"

Asami nodded. "Yeah... We want them to get over this as much as you do, Sis. It's the only way this nightmare can be put behind us."

Callie sighed. "I thought Christmas was supposed to be happy, not dreadful..." She mused.

"For us, that isn't a surprise." Asami added.

"Never said it was..."

They reached the dorm, where Aaron was outside in his suit. He was leaning against the dorm smoking a cigarette. He saw his daughters approaching him and quickly put the cigarette out. They smiled.

"Hey, girls." He greeted.

"Hi, Dad." They greeted back.

He pointed to his cigarette in the snow. "You don't need to tell your mother, right?" He asked. They shook their heads. He sighed in relief. "Thanks..."

"Dad..." Callie said. "Can we...?"

Aaron was visibly uncomfortable with it, but nodded. Like the Yukis, he promised he try and confront his issues and seek redemption and closure with them. While his guilt over his killings was big, what happened with his daughter was bigger. His therapist advised trying to talk to Callie about it face to face, which is why he agreed to talk when she asked this morning.

Though he wanted to back out now that that time was actually here.

Still, he nodded. "Okay... Asami," he looked to his other daughter. "Can you wait while me and your sister talk."

"Out here?" She teased. "In the cold? Well, since you asked so nicely..."

He smiled. "Smart mouth." He teased back. Asami smiled too. He looked back to Callie. "Let's talk inside..."

Callie nodded, following her dad inside and shut the door. Aaron paced while rubbing his eyes again while Callie stayed by the railing.

"So..." Aaron awkwardly began. "You still wanna talk about-"

"Yes, Dad." Callie cut him off, wanting to get straight to the point. "I wanna talk about it. I wanna get this out in the open so we can move on already!"

Aaron nodded. "I know, and I get it, baby, it's just... I don't want to make you feel awkward or uncomfortable."

"I told you I wanna talk, not the other way around..." She pointed out. Again, he nodded.

They stayed silent for who knows how long. Aaron kept looking at the ground while Callie had stared at him. She was waiting for him to look at her just so she could continue. When she saw he wasn't, she realized she had to be the one to reach out.

"Daddy..." Callie started. Aaron stiffened slightly, rubbing his eyes as he looked back to his daughter. "It's okay."

"No it isn't," he teared up. "You're my little girl. You're my first born and I failed you as a father." He balled his fists. "I couldn't protect you from those animals!" He growled. "I wanna kill them again, and again, and again for what they did to you!" He cried, his daughter pulling him into a hug.

"They're gone, Daddy." She said. "You, Jaden, and Jason made sure they never hurt anyone ever again." Callie wanted to tear up as well, though she didn't. Her dad needed the support this moment. "It's okay. I'm okay. It's all gonna be okay."

Aaron sniffed. "You've always been so strong. No matter what you go through, you come out with your head high like a champion." He hugged his daughter. "I wish you wouldn't have to do that with this."

"Believe me, for the first two months, I kept my head down." She admitted. "I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I kept questioning if I could change what happened and still have Asami and Alexis safe." She sadly shook her head. "I couldn't think of one. It was me or all. I chose me."

"They put you through hell," he continued. "They traumatized you horribly! I... I..." He let go to punch the wall. His strength cracked some of the paint, chip sized pieces falling to the ground with dust not to far behind. "I wanna fucking kill the Princetons for ordering that! I wanna tie them to chairs and torture them to death for that! I wanted to kill all your attackers myself, not just two!" He slumped to the ground. "I should've got out sooner... I should've killed Slade and Jagger when they first contacted me. My fear kept me in line and led you to that horrible fate."

He was full blown crying right now. "I'm so sorry, Baby. Please forgive your terrible father."

Callie couldn't hold it back anymore. She started crying as she hugged her dad from behind. "I don't blame you, Daddy. I never did. I only blame the men you killed and Chazz's brothers. They're in jail and my attackers are dead. It's over. I did my job as a big sister. I protected Alexis and Asami. We need to heal or we'll stay sad forever. You can't be a good dad to Chris and Gracie while guilty, though I still think you're the best dad ever."

Aaron sighed. "It'll be a long time before I ever forgive myself, if ever."

"I just ask you try."

He nodded. "For you, Honey, I will." He got back to his feet so he could properly hug his eldest daughter. They both still had tears in their eyes, but they had reached middle ground together, planting the seeds to the recovery of their relationship. "Asami, you can stop eavesdropping now."

The door slid open and, truthfully, the second eldest Elric child was on the other side. Like her father and sister, she had tears in her eyes; having heard the entire conversation.

"Callie..." She whimpered. She ran to her sister and bear hugged her from behind. "Callie!" She cried into her sister's back, unable to come up with the words to express her love and respect to her sister. She could start, though, with this, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Asami. I love you more than anything." She always had a hard time expressing her love for her family, always feeling a little awkward and repulsed by showing affection. Being able to do so now as a result of what her family went through made her feel good. It helped bare the burden she wore on her sleeve.

Asami sniffed into her sister's back. "Me too, Callie."

Aaron had to give a teary eyed smile at his daughters. He adjusted his hug so his second daughter was in the hug as well, Asami moving to her sister's side so she can lean into her father's embrace. Her new position allowed Callie and Aaron to kiss the top of her head, Asami countering with two kisses to each of their cheeks. They stayed in their embrace for who knows how long, no one wanting to move and ruin the moment.

This moment was steady progress of the Elrics recovery as a family. No more doubts and anger would be passed through Aaron's psyche or Asami's worry that it was her fault. Callie shot down those fears and pushed her dad and sister into a comfortable and loving moment of healing. Once Aaron's guilt over the killings of the four Domino Eight members subsided, it would all be over.

But for right now... They relished in the heat of this moment.

...

Now came the second talk.

Jaden and Jason were both peeved at the moment. Alexis and Asami had asked them to meet them at the Slifer rec room to talk about them and the Festival. Wanting to get this conversation done with, they agreed to meet them there.

You can imagine the surprise when all they found was Callie sitting in a a chair and the sound of Alexis and Asami shutting the door ramming their ears.

They had tried to escape, but their girlfriends were holding the door closed from the outside. Callie had watched them fail in vain to escape from her presence with humor, patiently waiting until they stopped.

Once reality set in, they had taken up seats on the couch corresponded to where she was sitting in a chair. Now came the talk they dreaded to have with her.

Callie sighed. "Okay. I wanna get this out of the way right now." She looked towards Jaden and Jason. "You two feel guilty about what happened to me." Jaden and Jason looked away ashamedly. Callie snapped her fingers to get their attention back. "Hey! Look at me, not at the wall." Jaden opened his mouth. "Or the floor." He closed his mouth.

"I don't, and let me repeat this since you two are apparently thickheaded, I do not blame you two for what happened to me." She repeated slowly. "You two did the best that you could to stop everything in time. You weren't fast enough. It happens. You're only human."

"It's still our fault." Jaden quickly brought the blame back to himself. "If we hadn't messed up, everything would've been okay. And if I hadn't antagonized Slade and Jagger, then they wouldn't have framed us and none of these past events would've happened."

Callie frowned. "Now you're just being stupid. It was their choice to overdo their revenge. If they would've just been men or mature about it, then none of this woulda happened. It falls to them, not you."

"No!" Jaden growled. "It goes back to me! I shouldn't have gotten involved. I should've kept my mouth shut! If only I had..." He teared up as he furiously rubbed at his eyes. It only irritated them more. "Not just with you, but our friends... We wouldn't have gotten involved with them and they would still be alive. They might still be in prison, but they would still be here." He growled angrily, but to himself. "I killed them, not your father."

Callie looked surprised. "It's that why you blame yourself?" Jaden looked away, not listening to her earlier warning. "You didn't cause their deaths."

"Yes we did." Jason intervened, deciding that he needed to make jabs at himself in the conversation. "If we hadn't broke them out, then they wouldn't have been targeted and your asshole father wouldn't have killed them." He distastefully leaked his words with hatred. Just because he could be in the same room with Aaron now, that didn't mean he still didn't hate the man.

Callie let go the comment about her dad. That was another talk for another day. She needed to do this before her nerve was gone. "I thought that way at first as well." She revealed, getting Jaden and Jason's attention. "I never blamed you, don't get me wrong, but I asked myself what if I hadn't done this or done this differently? Would I have not been raped and could I have still protected Alexis and my sister?" She folded her hands together. "I realized a month ago that I wouldn't have done things differently."

"Huh?" They asked. "B-But you were raped."

"Yeah... But I let that happen so Alexis and Asami didn't have to go through that." She pointed out. "I'm already an adult. You guys are still kids, though maybe you guys can be considered adults after everything that's happened." She wondered. She shook her head. "Anyway, I didn't want them to lose their innocence, so I took their place."

She shivered a little bit. "I still have really bad nightmares from time to time, but I can still sleep and hold my head high knowing I did my job as a big sister; not just to Asami, but Alexis as well. I protected them and my sister got to have her first time be with the man she loves and not some monsters."

Jason blushed a little bit at his and Asami's intimacy being mentioned again.

"If I can move past my rape, then you two can stop feeling bitter about it." She finished. "Clinging onto something to stay guilty and angry is a fool's way of not dealing with their problems. You two may be fools, but not that kind of fool." She smiled at their pouting faces. "So I ask, as a friend, stop feeling bad about something that was out of your control."

All these months, she hid in trauma and pain to avoid confronting and fixing her problems. It didn't make her life any easier and only suited to make it harder for her. When she realized she couldn't hide forever, she came to the conclusion that facing your problems is what made them go away, not ignoring them.

She just hoped they learned that here and tried it for themselves. Seeing her future in-laws act this way annoyed the crap outta her, especially since Jason was supposed to make her sister happy and not worry her about his problems.

Jason sighed. "I still can't help but feel bad. I fucked up the first escape due to poor planning. If only we got out that day and not three days later, none of that would've happened." He hid his face in his hand. "You wouldn't have been raped."

"Don't feel guilty about the what ifs, Jason." She advised. "Take it from me. It'll drive you crazy."

Jaden thought it over. What she said, how open Callie was about the nightmare she endured, and how much effort she went to just to get here to say this to them face to face. She was either a really good poker player or she meant everything she said. Remembering what she just said about the what ifs, it had to be the latter. Plus, Callie wasn't a hypocrite. She did what she said and listened to her own advice, at least according to her sister. Jaden trusted Asami's words. It was her words that let Jason feel love for the first time.

He nodded. "You're right." He turned to Jason. "If she can get over it, then we should be able to not kill ourselves with guilt about it. We promised we'd do better and try to get over our problems. This is one of them, Jace. We can at least honor her request if we really are at fault," he definitely felt Callie's heated glare. "Which isn't true." He corrected, which got her to smile.

Jason agreed. "Okay... I'll honor that." He did have to admit, even to himself, that Jaden had a point. If Callie could accept what happened and move on from what happened, then he could at the very least try and bury as much of his guilt as he could. This was, after all, his lover's older sister. She was essentially family and Jason did anything for his family... Well, maybe not Aaron, but that was another problem for a different day.

She walked up to hug them both. "Thanks..." Jaden and Jason each wrapped their arms around the eldest Elric child. Though they would never fully forget their role in Callie's nightmare, they would at least attempt to make their guilt smaller.

...

Six days had passed since that day. During that time, the group had steadily gotten their Secret Santa gifts for the name they picked. It was a lot easier than a few expected due to some new merchandize that had appeared on the Academy Store shelves. There were stuff outside of Dueling Merchandize, like digital watches, some articles of clothing for the students to broaden their horizons during the days off, movies and books, etc.

Kaiba really decided to make his Academy more well suited and interesting for his students. No one was complaining and everyone was thrilled that he had made this choice, though the question of why was clearly present.

In the store right now, a day before Secret Santa gifts would be dished out, were two certain twins.

"What the hell am I gonna do?"

Jaden cracked a small smile at seeing Jason frustratingly and annoyingly glance around the Academy store. His twin had a pack of cards in his hand and was rummaging through the shelves and sets of merchandize that were put out. Jaden was keen to leaning back and watching Jason spazz out while he wrote on a notepad. What was he writing wasn't important.

"I don't a damn thing about this girl," he grabbed a White Magician Pirku keychain, but put it back. "How am I supposed to get her something when I don't know anything except her name?"

"Well, bitching isn't gonna help you with your situation." Jaden continued scribbling on his pocket sized notepad.

"Easy for you to say, you got Chazz as your person." Jason reminded. Jaden smirked. That was true. Jason looked at a Dark Magician Girl plushie. "Maybe this?"

"I thought you got Misaki, not Syrus." Jaden teased.

Jason threw the plushie back on the shelf. "Damn it." He grumbled. "I'm screwed."

"You mind me asking why you care?"

"Because Dr. Y told me that I should try and be nice and do good by people, especially those nice to me." Jason explained. "This girl's crush on me might be annoying, but she has been nothing but nice." He said. "I don't wanna feel more like an asshole by not trying to half-ass my gift to her."

Jaden nodded. "True, but I would think you would flip out like this if you tried to get Asami something and came up short." He noted.

Jason shrugged. "Her present is already done. Just because she isn't my Secret Santa target doesn't mean that I shouldn't give my girlfriend a present."

"What'd ya get her?"

"Not get; made." Jason corrected.

Jaden nodded, getting it. He stopped writing in his notepad and set the pen in between two pages before pocketing it. He decided he might as well start looking for Chazz since he was here.

He brownnosed through the items in the store. "Should I get Chazz a joke gift?" He asked.

"Joke gift?"

"Yeah, maybe a can of peanuts that shoot out confetti or something. Or should I get lots of boxes and wrap up a quarter in it over and over?"

Jason looked over his shoulder, not understanding at all what Jaden said.

Jaden sighed. "I get a bunch of boxes and wrapping paper," he started, Jason nodding. "I put the quarter in a small box, then that box in another bigger box, and then work my way up. Chazz'll think it's something big then later finds out it's just a lousy quarter."

Jason actually started laughing as he pictured that. "Nah, save that for April Fools or something. That's way too good to pass up or throw away, though. Write that down so you don't forget."

"What'd you think I was writing." Jaden smirked. "You're right, I should save that for April Fools. Much more fitting." He agreed. He resumed looking through the shelves while Jason resumed his bitch fit.

Finally, Jason had enough and threw a hair clip to the ground. "Fuck this, I'm giving her a picture of myself." He conceded. He said that a little louder than necessary, so he garnered a little bit of unwanted attention. He flipped off the crowd. "This isn't a fuckin' show people!" All heads turned away.

"You really do have a short temper now." Jaden noted, not even giving eye contact to his brother as Jaden continued looking at some wallpaper.

"You've seen me lose my temper quickly before." Jason reminded.

"Yeah, but not over something as dumb as that. I thought therapy was working with you."

"I haven't killed Aaron yet... Or tried to."

"Touché."

Jason frowned. "I heard from Asami that he wants to give me something for Christmas." Jaden snorted at the unexpected statement, snickers escaping his mouth at an uneven pace. "Laugh it up, Goldie."

Jaden held up a hand. "Sorry, it's just that I can't imagine what Aaron might try to give you. Knowing him, he'd want to give you a clone of Tweener or something."

"If so, then I'd prefer the real Tweener. I want my real friend, not some bastardized clone." Jason frowned. "Why're you making jokes like that? You lose your shit too when someone makes fun of them."

Jaden shrugged. "Dr. Y said I need to find a way to be able to talk about them without anger or sadness in the mix. I figured the best way would be for humor... Albeit very dark humor, but I'm trying."

"Well don't try around me," Jason requested. "That isn't funny to me."

"Yeah... But I know what is..." He let out a knowing tone. Jason was confused. Jaden reached down and pulled up two action figures. One was Elemental Hero Heat and the other Lady Heat.

"Try and guess what I'm implying." He smashed the two action figures together, rubbing them together slowly. It took Jason a second, but he got it...

And turned as red as his blood.

"You sick dick!" He yelled, Jaden laughing at Jason's face. "You're seriously making jokes like that!?" He snatched the two action figures away from Jaden. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I could tell you, but I'm inclined not to." He smirked. "But that was funny."

"Toilet humor!?"

"Your reaction to the toilet humor." He corrected. Jaden shrugged. "I'm trying to get myself to laugh more. I'll take anything to get a smile on my face. You should try it."

"So I'll go find a Cyber Blader and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman since Evil Heroes don't have toys." He narrowed his eye.

"If it gets you to smile, go ahead." He shrugged. "But you should find Misaki's present first."

"Find Chazz's!" Jason shouted back instantly.

"I got more of a shot than you do, so I consider that you get a move on. I need five minutes. You need five years."

"I said I'm giving her a picture of me."

"She already has lots of you."

Jason widened his eye. "Huh!? How!?"

"Newspapers, old school photos from last year, some on her phone when she takes pictures of you when you're not looking-"

"What!?" Jason exclaimed. "She takes pictures of me!?"

"Yep, and she's one hell of a photographer too." Jaden revealed. "I wish she was here last year. That would've made your and Asami's relationship so much more fun to watch."

Jason frowned. "She only likes me because of what happened with us."

"Not necessarily," Jaden shook his head. "There's plenty of reasons. That's just the one you know of."

"How the hell do you know this?"

"Atticus," Jaden revealed. "Poor guy's trying to get her and/or Hikaru to like him, so he talks to her a lot. She mentions you in most of their conversations according to him. That's how I found out about the pictures. Atticus figured I could use the laugh. He was right."

"I got a goddamn stalker." He rested his face within his palm.

Jaden smiled innocently. "At least she's a cute stalker." He pointed out. "Could be worse. It always could."

"I really hate you." Jason sighed. He then shrugged. "Although, now that we're doing this again, I realized how much I missed it."

"What?"

"You teasing me." Jaden bit back a gasp, caught off guard by that. Their whole lives, Jason had always let Jaden know how much he hated being made fun of by him. He always gave him the finger or the glare. Never once had he acknowledged Jaden's teasing positively.

"I guess... It reminds me of old times; before everything went to complete shit and more shit." He explained. "A glimpse into the good past, no matter how small, makes me feel..."

He smiled, which made Jaden did too. "Happy."

He was gonna be okay, Jaden realized. It was like Asami and Alexis said a week ago. Slow and steady won the race. Jason wouldn't be fully okay for a long time. He may never get over things like Tweener's death or his anger about being screwed out of a fun summer, but he'll be close to how he was before. Jaden felt the same way about himself. He was getting better slowly. There was hope. There was a chance... And they were taking it as best as they could.

"I think I know what to do now." Jason suddenly declared.

"For the gift or for your happiness?"

"Both." He said. "But promise me something."

"What?"

"Try not to make fun of me too much when you see what it is tomorrow." He asked. He wasn't kidding. He knew that something very interesting was gonna happen tomorrow and wanted the teasing to be at a minimum. Jaden was definitely gonna do it, but some restraint would make him happy.

Jaden smirked. "No promises..."

...

The next day arrived. It was Christmas Eve and now the students were really buzzing with holiday spirit. While some were already at the Festival, a certain group of students were currently in the Slifer Dorm.

Everyone had a present with them. Each participant, aside Callie who opted to lean over the railing, was sitting in a circle on the floor. Aaron too was there, wanting to see how this would go down and what his daughters would get. Plus... He had his own things to give to some people.

Atticus clapped his hands together. "So... Who wants to go first?"

End of Chapter 2 of Holiday Special

Yeah, I figure I give you the anticipation of wanting to see who gets what.

Due to wanting to show something else, this'll be four chapters instead of three.

Yeah, the talks with Callie were heavy, but I wanted to just get it out in the open and done with. That's also how Callie is. She's very straight to the point and such, so it fits for her to just wanna talk about it right away.

Hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter. Remember to leave a review if you enjoyed and have a splendid day.

Next Time: Holiday Gifts


	3. Holiday Gifts

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

**AN: The final chapter is here for the Holiday Special. I was originally gonna do one more, but refrained from doing so. I wanna go back to Season 2 and The Domino Eight. My muse for TD8 has finally returned, so I wanna write before I lose it again.**

**Okay, this basically a chapter full of gift giving. I hope you guys like what they got each other. Some of this stuff is gonna resurface in the back half of Season 2. Trust me, every entry in the SKJ universe has a purpose for future events. This one is no different.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3- Holiday Gifts

No one made a move after Atticus asked who was going first. Everyone stayed where they were, holding onto their gifts or just blankly staring at Atticus as he finished asking for someone to begin the ceremony. He was still clapping his hands, but slowly started to stop as he realized he wasn't getting anywhere.

"You guys are mean," Atticus pouted. His pout disappeared as fast as it came. "That's fine..." He pulled a baseball hat seemingly out of nowhere. "I took the liberty of writing everyone's name and putting it in this hat. This way, handing out gifts is even more fun!"

"I knew there was a reason I always liked Atticus." Aaron chuckled. "He's hilarious."

Jason narrowed his eye forward at hearing Aaron's voice.

"You have way too much time on your hands, soldier." Hassleberry muttered.

Atticus ignored him. "Whoever's name gets pulled out needs to give their gift to their Secret Santa person, like so..." He randomly pulled a name out of the hat. "I just pulled Chazz's name, now Chazz needs to give his gift to his person."

"There's no way he got my name randomly on the first pick," Chazz muttered. "He set it up that way." Nonetheless, he slid his gift down the row towards Alexis.

"So you got Sissy," Atticus nodded. Chazz spared him a glare.

Alexis put on a teasing smirk. "Oh Chazz, you shouldn't have." He grumbled under his breath about how he hated her jokes. She grabbed the box and started to open it. When she was done, she pulled out a very nice looking red headband.

Chazz blushed. "I thought it would look good with that scarf that you have..." He shrugged. "Or, well... Whatever..." He mumbled, keeping his head down and arms situated across his chest.

Alexis smiled. "Thanks. It's very nice." Chazz just shrugged again, grateful that he got his gift out of the way first. She already went to tying it around her forehead.

"Moving on," Atticus pulled another name out of the hat. He immediately grinned. "Jason..."

Just hearing his name got Asami tense and Misaki excited. Like with Chazz, Jason just slid his gift over to Misaki, looking at a very clean spot on the ground. The blonde immediately picked it up with a large grin on her face.

"He got Misaki?!" Jaden fake gasped. "Who woulda guessed?" Jason shot him a very dirty look, which made Jaden smile innocently.

"I'll pull a Theo on you," he warned. Aaron, being the only one who knew who that was, bit back both a gasp and a laugh. He was surprised Jason even mentioned the name of someone he hated within a joke. He didn't know if that was good or bad.

Misaki tore her paper off at a blinding pace, sending pieces of it flying at a frustrated Hikaru. "Misaki! Calm down!" She covered her face, her words falling on deaf ears.

Misaki pulled out a small binder that had twelve strips of paper on it. There was a sticky note that read the following:

"I may not show it a lot, but I really do appreciate your admiration for me." She read. She gave him a winning grin while Asami gave Jason a skeptical look. He just motioned for Misaki to continue. "Although I don't have feelings for you," Asami smirked. "I am willing to be friends."

"These are 'Friendship Coupons'." She looked at the twelve strips. "When you wanna hang out AS FRIENDS," he made sure to make that clear. "Just give one back to me and we'll hang. Merry Christmas, Friend." She finished, her face as red as can be with a megawatt grin on her face.

Cue the chorused 'Aww' that followed. Asami felt sorta relieved that that was all Jason got her. Permission to be his friend? Jason could be friends with whoever he wanted. She would be alright with that if Misaki kept her paws to herself. She laughed to herself when she realized how nervous she was over nothing. She didn't even know why she was scared. Jason was giving the present, not Misaki.

Jason was glaring at all of them while making sure he gave the bird to everyone individually.

"Screw all of you! I just felt like being nice!"

Misaki hugged the binder. "I love it, Jason. Thank you." He nodded. "And although you're not my Secret Santa person, I still got you something."

Jason blinked when a small box was handed to him by Misaki, the Gem-Knight duelist having made her way over to him. She was smiling. Jason pulled the lid off, pulling out a green plant.

It was a mistletoe.

Misaki leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently, seeing that as the best place to kiss him; no matter how badly she wanted to kiss his lips. The Slifer blushed beet red in embarrassment while Asami turned red in anger. "Merry Christmas, Jason. You're my hero and role model." She kissed him on the cheek again before moving back.

Asami was giving her a very nasty glare. "If it wasn't Christmas..." She growled, snatching the mistletoe away from a flustered Jason. She pocketed it. Callie noticed that and laughed to herself.

Jaden just had to ask it. "Is she a good kisser?"

Jason growled at him. "Shut up!"

"I think someone liked it." He teased in a sing song tone.

Jason glared. "I didn't-" he stopped when he saw the look of hurt that was threatening to cross Misaki's face. Although she regularly showed affection to him, that must've been just a little difficult to kiss him, even for her. He sighed. "It's just... I'm flattered by it and while it was nice, I still don't feel romantically attracted to her." He thought that was the best way to put it to please everyone.

Misaki smiled. She was okay with that. She wasn't looking to make Jason love her, although she wished he did. She just wanted to let him know how much she cared for him.

Asami frowned. To hear from Jason's mouth that he liked getting kissed by another girl that wasn't her kinda stung. She knew that Jason loved her and only her, but still. He wasn't supposed to say that, even to a 'friend'. She shook her head. This was stupid to be worried about. She knew Jason loved her. Plus, he knew that she loved him more than anyone else ever could... And she planned to make sure he never forgot that.

Callie smirked at the show. 'Jason, you lucky boy. Nice save.'

Aaron too had to crack a small smile. 'He stays loyal to my little girl, even with all that flirting. Most men woulda cracked by now. I knew he was the best for my baby.' Despite seeing Jason commit some of the worst acts a person can do, he still approved of his relationship with his daughter. His only complaint was that they didn't want until they were married before having sex.

Yeah, he knew. He wasn't an idiot.

Alexis gave Asami a teasing smile. "Jealous?"

"Be quiet..." She growled.

"Sadly, we have to move on from that adorable show." Atticus intervened. He pulled the next name outta the hat. "We got the beautiful Misaki!"

"Yes!" Misaki said, all happy and peppy after kissing Jason. She turned towards Bastion, holding her gift towards him. "I hope you like it!"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Bastion took the gift from her. Unwrapping it, he saw that it was a book about the statistics of Duel Monsters and the major strengths and weaknesses of each well known archetype.

Misaki grinned. "Since you're smart, I guessed that you would appreciate this. Plus, I asked around and everyone here said that you like to study and make formulas; so when I saw this, I snatched it up!"

Bastion nodded. "Thank you. This will really help." He set the book down to his side, intending to read it later.

Atticus pulled another name outta the hat. "Me..." He looked to Asami. "I got you." Asami's eyes widened in small shock and fear.

"Like I said last week, I apologize for whatever he gives you." Alexis nodded her sympathies to her best friend.

Atticus pouted. "You girls are mean!" He handed Asami her gift anyway. The pinkette took it with a hesitant grab. "Come on, it isn't anything bad I swear!"

Asami opened the lid, reaching in and pulling out a plastic sword. She looked it over and then back at Atticus like if she missed the joke.

"You use Warriors! Warriors use swords!" He explained.

She still looked the sword over before she shrugged. "Okay, thank you." She placed it in her lap before shooting Atticus a grateful smile. He grinned back.

"That's... Actually kinda cute." Alexis admitted.

"Yeah, I was expecting... I don't know, anything but that." Jason added. He too shrugged. "At least it wasn't worse." Asami giggled and nodded.

Atticus rolled his eyes. "You guys need to chill with the worries about me."

"Given your track record, I think we're justified." Alexis said.

Atticus smiled. "Maybe..." Like before with the hat, he pulled a small box from behind his back seemingly out of nowhere. Alexis almost recoiled at the sudden appearance of the gift. "I also have something for my favorite sister."

"Oh god," she mumbled. "What'd I do to deserve this?" Nonetheless, she took the gift from him. She unwrapped it, pulling out a gold charm bracelet. She smiled. "Atticus, you dork." She shook her head, causing him to grin.

Jaden took a peek, "Very nice..." He nodded.

Atticus decided it was time to pull another name out of the hat. "Let's see..." He looked it over. "Jaden..."

Jaden raised his hand, smirking in Chazz's direction and making the former Obelisk's eyes widen.

"Oh crap," Chazz just knew something was gonna go wrong. He felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck when Jaden held a medium size box. "What did you do?"

Jaden smiled innocently. "Why do you assume that I did anything?" He asked, barely holding his giggles. Chazz was gonna get a kick out of this gift.

"Because you're laughing! You hardly ever laugh now!"

"Open the gift and find out." He pushed.

"You're freaking me out."

"For Gods sake, just open it!" Alexis snapped.

Chazz went to open it, mumbling under his breath that Jaden started it while the latter just eagerly waited for Chazz to finish. Due to the little show that was just given, everyone was excited about what the gift can be.

Once the wrapping paper was ripped apart, Chazz was met with the smell of leather. He almost let out a laugh of relief when he saw it was just a jacket. Everyone fell over at the anti climatic reveal.

"Jaden!"

He laughed. "What?" He only laughed more at their glares. "Trust me, you'll see..." He was given skeptical looks now, but they decided to wait.

Chazz's fear returned as he looked for anything abnormal about the jacket. He picked it up and turned it around, falling onto his back when he saw what was on the back of the jacket.

It was all five Ojamas together in the center with the tagline 'Ojama Power' right below the collar in white print.

Speaking of the Ojamas, they all appeared; staring in admiration of the jacket.

"Awesome jacket, Boss!" Yellow exclaimed.

"Not too shabby!" Green added.

"They got my kisser right!" Black grinned.

"So cool!" Red mumbled in awe.

"We're popular!" Blue finished.

Laughs now echoed in the room. Chazz shot back up with his face red in anger. Any angrier and smoke would be coming out his ears. "Jaden!"

"Yes?" The elder Yuki smirked.

"You're a dick!"

"How? I thought you liked the Ojamas?"

"I don't like expressi- them! I don't like them! What gave you that idea!?"

Yellow blinked in confusion. "Remember the tournament, Boss? You thanked us and said we were pals."

Chazz swatted him away. "Shut up!" Jaden, Jason, Alexis, and Asami were the only ones who could see who Chazz was yelling at. "I did not say that!"

"You don't have to lie, Boss!" Green eased.

"Yeah, we're all friends here." Red nodded.

"Not with you!" Chazz exclaimed.

Alexis shook her head. "Denial is such an ugly thing," she said in disappointment.

"I totally agree." Asami nodded.

Chazz decided that he wasn't gonna win this fight, so he merely set the jacket in his lap and mumbled a thanks to Jaden. To himself, he smiled a little when he laid eyes on the gift he got.

"I am so glad I decided to do this," Atticus laughed. "The fun times just keep on rolling." He swore he heard Chazz mutter 'Bite me', but decided it was best not to antagonize him again. He pulled another name out of the hat. "We have Bastion!"

The Ra nodded and looked to Syrus. Syrus turned over in his direction. "You?"

Bastion nodded. He handed Syrus a very small box that gave away what it was gonna be. Syrus took the lid off, revealing that it was a Duel Monsters card. It was a trap card that showed White Magician Pikeru standing in a glowing white circle gaining power.

"Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment?" Syrus read.

Bastion nodded, cursing that White Magician Pikeru just so happened to be on the card he wanted to give to Syrus. "You see, after remembering how you were knocked from the tournament by your Power Bond's effect, I looked to see if there was some way to prevent that from happening again. I found," or so he convinced himself, "this card and the effect goes great with Power Bond's nasty side effect."

Syrus read the effect and sprout a grin. "Oh yeah!"

Jaden laughed. "Syrus is gonna take the Academy by storm now." He teased. Syrus realizes how loud he said that, blushing and pocketing his card with a quick thanks over to Bastion.

Atticus was already fumbling for another name. He grinned. "Hassleberry..." Hassleberry paled. Atticus turned to him with a smirk, very easily guessing who he had based on last week's act. "Hassleberry?"

"Yeah?" He stuttered.

"What's my present?"

For some strange reason, Hassleberry gave a nervous look in Alexis' direction, who rose her eyebrow in curiosity. Hassleberry slid his present over, Atticus grabbing it once close. He unwrapped it and immediately perked up and gasped happily at what was inside.

A microphone and songbook.

Hassleberry had every reason to be nervous.

Alexis shot the Dinosaur duelist a disapproving glare. "You just doomed us all..." Hassleberry lowered his head, knowing that but couldn't decide what else to get Atticus.

Atticus was too enthralled with his new gift to pay Alexis any mind. "Hassleberry, you just became my new best friend."

"Yay?" He blinked, doing his very best not to shiver under Alexis' look.

"Sing something!" Misaki giggled. Alexis turned the glare to the other blonde Obelisk, who was oblivious to it.

Callie chuckled, remembering back during the summer when Alexis and Asami first became friends and Atticus had let his singing skills be known. He wasn't bad, but a few tweaks here and there would do wonders.

Atticus shook his head. "Sorry, as much as I would love to, we're close to the end. I think only Callie, Hikaru, Jaden, Jason, and my new best friend Hassleberry is left." Hassleberry groaned. He signed his own death warrant when he bought that and he didn't even know.

Atticus pulled another name out. "Syrus." Syrus tensed. "Who'd you get? We know you were excited."

Syrus was cherry red, shakily grabbing his gift and glancing at Hikaru. When she looked back, he turned his gaze to the ground.

Asami bit back an aw. She leaned over to Alexis. "Sy's got it bad for Hikaru." She whispered. Alexis only nodded. "That's so cute."

Syrus held it out to her, gaze still on the ground. "H-Here you go." He stuttered like a baby learning to talk for the first time.

Hikaru gently took it out of his hand. "Thank you..." She took the lid off, seeing the DVD boxset of a Vampire movie series. The title was 'Fangs of Fear'. There were five movies.

She smiled. "How'd you know I liked horror movies?"

Syrus' blush was still present on his face. "Umm... You mentioned it once, so I remembered that and got you those movies."

Hikaru was surprised. "I must've said that in passing..." She mused. "And you remembered?" Syrus nodded. "I don't usually say this, Little Red, but that's really sweet." She smiled. "Thank you."

Syrus nodded. "You're welcome..."

Everyone was smiling at the little moment, even Jason.

"How cute," and Atticus just killed it. Syrus turned with his blush still on full force and Hikaru shot Atticus a glare. Atticus pulled another name to draw attention away. He widened his eyes, slowly turning back to Hikaru. "Ummm... your name came up."

Hikaru shrugged, grabbing her large size gift and holding it out to Hassleberry. Hassleberry blinked, but took the gift from her. He unwrapped it, his mouth watering on sight once he saw what it was.

He pulled out a Dinosaur shape cookie cutter that has around eight different types of dinosaurs on it. He even pulled out a small carton of cookie dough.

"Ms. Paul, you just made me the happiest boy in the world right now!" He said.

Hikaru sighed. "Please stop calling me Miss." She requested.

"Where'd you get cookie dough?" Jaden asked.

"From the Girls dorm." She answered. "Someone was asking around for someone to take it. Since I already got the cookie cutter, I took the dough so Hassleberry can have a test run with it."

"Oh you better believe I'm having a test run with it!"

"He really is the happiest boy in the world." Jason muttered, Asami giggling at what he said.

"Can you make some now?" Misaki asked.

"Where's the stove again, Chazz?" Hassleberry asked. Chazz pointed a finger down the hall of the rec room. Hassleberry took off like a light, cookie dough and cutter in hand.

"We're down to the wire folks," Atticus said. "By my count, we got three names left and, if I've been observing right, that's Alexis, Asami, and Callie." He said. He pulled the third to last name. "Sissy..."

Alexis frowned at the nickname. She stood up with her gift in her hands and turned towards Callie.

"I'll go on a limb here and say that's mine." The pink haired woman joked. Alexis smiled and nodded, handing it to her. Callie took it, ripping the paper off. Once she was done, she pulled out a pair of track shoes.

"Your old ones were ruined," she said. "I know you like to run, but probably don't want to look at or use those shoes again." Callie nodded. "So, I figured I give you mine since you like to run more than I do."

Callie appreciated the thought to her gift. "Thanks, Lex. I love them." She set them by her feet. She felt her dad squeeze her shoulder, smiling at his touch.

"Two more names..." Atticus said. "And their both the Elric sisters giving gifts for both the Yukis."

"That is creepy," Syrus muttered.

"That's coincidence." Bastion corrected.

Atticus pulled the second to last. "Asami." He turned to the younger sister. "You mind not giving Jason your gift till you're both alone." He teased.

Alexis gagged. "You're disgusting!"

Aaron didn't really wanna hear reminders of what his daughter did with her boyfriend. Just because he wasn't pissed about it doesn't mean hearing it was any easier.

"But I didn't get Jason," she revealed.

Jaden smirked, "Gee, I wonder who else it can be..."

Asami stuck her tongue out at him before handing Jaden his gift. Jaden nodded his thanks to her before taking it. He pulled the lid off, seeing a watch resting in the case.

He smiled. "Thanks..."

She smiled back. "No problem."

Hassleberry came running back that moment. "The cookies will be ready in about fifteen minutes!" He took his spot back. "What'd I miss?"

"We're about to move on to the last gift." Atticus said. He pulled out the final name, although it wasn't necessary. "Callie..."

She nodded. "Jason..."

Jason turned to look at her. "You?"

She nodded. "Yep." She grabbed her bag she came here with and walked down to the small circle they were sitting in. "Heads up; me and Dad coordinated."

"Shit..." He muttered as Aaron joined his eldest daughter. So the remark Jaden told him about Aaron giving him a gift was true. Fine. He would take it and then later chug it into the ocean with a giant grin on his face.

Callie ignored his remark. She unzipped her bag, pulling out both a T-shirt and two black sweaters. She first held the T-shirt up to Jason, making the former mute choke on the air he was trying to breathe once he saw what was on the shirt.

Jaden gasped too. "Holy shit..." He whispered. On the shirt was two faces, both smiling like buffoons. The first was Jason's but it was the second person's face that made him gasp. It was a young man who looked around nineteen with dark brown hair, bordering on black, and brown eyes. It was Shane Nelson, commonly known by his alias 'Tweener'. Under their faces read 'Best Friends Forever'.

Aaron had to look away so he didn't have to be face to face with the smiling design of a kid he had gunned down.

Jason had tears in his eye. "Shane..." He sobbed lightly, covering his mouth with his hand as he tried very hard not to cry. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but he couldn't get anything out other than a sharp exhale.

"So that's the infamous Shane Tweener Nelson." Hikaru muttered.

"He's cute." Misaki said, mostly to herself.

Alexis was in awe. "Wow..."

Asami gave a proud smile for her sister's work. "Callie, you are a wizard with a computer."

"Wouldn't she technically be a witch?" Atticus' remark was met with a smack to the face with the sword he got her. "Sorry..." He apologized, knowing how emotional this was.

Callie smiled. "Like it? Yeah, I already had this made for you for a month now. I wanted to get you something for being so good to my sister, but didn't know what to do."

She glanced to Asami, who was staring in awe at her sister's design. "Asami told me about how close you were with a friend that died," she paused for a remark Jason might spout. Aaron too was awaiting the insult. Surprisingly, he kept quiet. She continued, "So, after she told me who, I looked his picture up online from that newspaper to get an idea; did some computer magic and bam..." She shook the shirt. "A T-shirt was born."

Jason was really close to crying now. Small tears were escaping his eye and by the way his mouth shook, you could see how badly he wanted to let loose.

Jaden's voice, which was also a little shaky after unexpectedly seeing the face of a dead friend, broke him. "It's okay, Jason..."

Jason dropped his head on Asami's shoulder, crying his eye out. He felt so happy, but felt so sad at the same time. Seeing that smiling face of Shane, knowing it wasn't real, made him so torn up. He'll never see his friend smile like that again for real and his only solace would be on a shirt. But, on the other hand, just seeing his face again in a new way made him happy.

"Callie..." He got out amongst the crying. "Thank you..."

The older pinkette shook her head. "No, I'm thanking you for being so good to my sister and for loving her like no one else can."

Asami rubbed his head while looking to the sweaters. "What's that?"

"Oh this?" Callie asked. "This is actually a dual gift for both Jaden and Jason." Jaden rose an eyebrow at his name being called. "Kind of a late birthday gift and a thanks for... You know... Saving us..." She left it like that. "I'll show it after Dad gives Jason his present."

Aaron took that as his cue. Jason picked his head up, very curious on what Aaron could possibly give him. He didn't bother with a glare; just a blank stare.

Fishing in his pocket, Aaron pulled out a gold chain with the initials 'S' and 'N' dangling from the bottom as keychains. Jaden and Jason both immediately recognized it as having belonged to Tweener.

"I called my wife and asked if she could send this over." He said. "When I was driving him to-"

"To his execution." Jason said, eye red from the crying.

Aaron almost flinched. "He asked for me to give this to you when your names were cleared. At the time, I didn't understand what he meant, but told him I would give it to you when you were caught." He sighed. "Since I knew what was gonna happen, I figured I at least honor his wish."

"So why wait this long?"

Aaron's answer was immediate. "You never gave me a chance." Jason grumbled. "I tried, many times, but you never let me have a chance to speak. Even when we were in Red Road, we had other priorities to deal with..."

He held the chain out. "I know this isn't gonna make you forgive me for what I did. It's just you need this a hell of a lot more than I do." He sighed. "I am hoping, though, that you can find some closure with this. For your sake, not mine."

Jason stared at Aaron, feeling his usual rage towards the guy who murdered his friends, but also feeling something else. He couldn't chalk it up, but he knew it had something to do with the chain he was holding.

Reaching out and taking it, Jason traced his finger down the chain. What he said next, shocked everybody in the room. "Thank you, Aaron."

Aaron was so shocked at the way Jason said it, genuine and not sarcastic, that he tripped over his own two feet. His reflexes are what saved him, grabbing onto the banister while still staring at Jason, who was unimpressed with his behavior.

"Ummm..." He stuttered, having no clue how to deal with a Jason that wasn't yelling and screaming at him with threats. After a few seconds rubbing his shock off, he cleared his throat. "N-No problem, Jason."

"This doesn't change anything." He warned, going right back to how he usually was around him. The familiarity made Aaron feel easier.

"I wasn't expecting it to."

Jason mumbled a 'good' while he fiddled with the chain. His hands became shaky when he reached around his neck to put it on. Asami grabbed them and helped her boyfriend, locking the chain and allowing the 'S' and 'N' to fall over Jason's heart.

"Honey..." Asami looked to her dad, seeing he had another small black box. "This is for you." She reached over to grab it. She popped the lid to see two beautiful diamond earrings.

She gasped. "Daddy..." She gave him a hug. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Of course..." He mumbled.

She frowned. "Now I feel bad. I got nothing for you."

He smiled. "Keep your grades up. That's your gift for me."

"Until I get you something, sure."

Callie grabbed the two sweaters. "Time for my final two gifts..." She handed Jaden and Jason each a sweater. "This is my thanks for everything you've done."

Jaden flipped the sweater around, eyes widening. "Jason... Turn the sweater around." He did, both twins staring at a sight to behold; at least for them.

On the back of the sweater, in full color, were the two of them in their Slifer uniforms, both grinning; but there were five other people with them. Jaden and Jason immediately recognized them while the rest of the gang picked out a few. One was Tweener, dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans, his arm around Jason's shoulder with the one eyed boy doing the same. The other Alexis, Asami, Chazz, Atticus, Syrus, and Bastion picked out as Jaden and Jason's friend Carlos, dressed in a brown leather jacket and black jeans standing next to Jaden. Carlos was probably the only other one grinning aside from Jaden, Jason and Tweener.

The other three were faces everyone recognized as members of The Domino Eight. Aaron was the only one not daring to look, knowing they were the faces of the other three men he killed along with Tweener.

One was a blue haired man who appeared to be in his late thirties/early forties whose hair went down to his shoulders. He was probably the tallest. He was sporting a gray colored suit while his emerald eyes enhanced his smirk. He had his arm reached over to Jaden, patting his head in what was an affectionate matter.

"Walter..." Jaden mumbled.

Next to Walter was a man looking to be in his late twenties/early thirties. He had dirty blonde hair and wild blue eyes. He was in a baby blue button up shirt that went with his eyes and dark blue jeans. His arms were stiff at his side. He was... Smiling? It was kinda hard to tell since his face made it look like a snarl.

"S-Circuit..." Jason whispered.

All the way at the end, next to Tweener, was a dark skinned man. He looked to be in his late thirties and easily the tallest out of the group aside Walter. He had no hair, wearing a navy blue baseball cap with his arms folded at his chest. He was wearing a black tank top with light blue jeans. He was the only one who looked stoic, but his lips were narrowed into the beginnings of a smirk.

"Sawbuck..." They said together.

Yep. It was a sweater with seven members of The Domino Eight on it, showing the humane side to the group society never learned of or cared to know. The order went S-Circuit, Walter, Carlos, Jaden, Jason, Tweener, and Sawbuck

Above the small group read 'Domino Seven', and below them read 'A Bond Never Broken'.

The two members present were both in tears. "Callie..."

"You're welcome..." She smiled. "I sent your friend Carlos one too after Asami let me know where he was living. I wanted to say thanks to him as well."

They nodded. Carlos would love this too.

"I thought there were eight members?" Misaki asked.

Jason glowered. "Maybe, but Brian Phillips was not our friend. He's the only one I'm glad is dead... And I'm even happier that I was the one to kill him."

Jaden spared him a glance before shrugging. He felt the same. He just wished he was there to watch the sicko bleed out.

"How'd you make this one?" Alexis asked, in awe once more.

"I can see you do your job well." Bastion nodded.

Callie smirked. "You doubted me? I'm offended." She shook her head. "Well..." She saw her dad give the nod. "I looked up what the other three were wearing when Dad..." Everyone nodded. She didn't have to say anymore. "I remembered what Carlos was wearing when I saw him that one time and I gave Jaden and Jason their uniforms." She explained. "Add some pizazz and bam," she clapped her hands. "You got a Callie Elric design."

"Well it's amazing..." Jaden smiled. He hugged the woman. "Thank you very much."

Jason hugged her too. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart for both things."

She wrapped her arms around them both. "And thank you two..."

A ding was heard. "Cookies are done!" Hassleberry exclaimed, rushing to the kitchen down the hall.

"Save some for us!" Misaki and Atticus chased after him.

Everyone followed at their own pace, leaving the two couples in the back. Alexis and Asami shared a look before looking to their boyfriends, who were still on the floor looking at their sweaters.

"Guys..." Alexis started.

"Yeah?" They didn't turn.

"Wanna go to the festival?" Asami asked.

A few seconds passed before they shrugged. "Sure..." Their good mood prevented them from saying no. After the gifts they just got, they would be smiling for days, maybe weeks.

The girls smirked. "Told ya we'd convince you." Alexis gloated.

Jaden rolled his eyes before smirking. "Okay, you win."

"Let's get some cookies." Asami said.

"Fine..." Jason nodded.

...

"Today was nice." Jason said as he and Asami entered his single room next to Jaden's. They were carrying their gifts. They had just left the festival around ten minutes ago and after Jaden and Alexis had. Everyone else was still there, since there was two hours left for the day. Jason and Asami just wanted to have some time alone.

She nodded, touching the earrings her dad had given her. "Yeah. Aside from Misaki molesting your cheek, today was a good day."

He laughed. "I suppose..." He laid his shirt and sweater down to admire the designs imprinted on them. "Your sister is amazing." He ran his fingers down the pictures.

Asami smiled. "She really is to make that for you and Jaden."

"I'm never taking these clothes off when I wear them." He said.

She giggled, "Sadly, I don't think you're joking." His smirk was all the answer she needed. "Say..." He turned to her. "Now that we're alone, we can have our own gift giving process."

Jason nodded. He left his new clothes alone so he can grab something from under the desk. He held the present to her. "Merry Christmas, Asami." He smiled.

She smiled back at him, taking his gift and carefully unwrapping the paper. She placed the pink bow gently down as she unwrapped to a blue framed photo. She immediately recognized it as one of his drawings.

The picture was of seven people. She made them out to be her mother, father, her two sisters, her brother, herself, and Jason. The background was easily recognizable as her backyard, seeing her pool in the background. They were all gathered at the picnic table they had in their yard. Her mother had her pink hair in a ponytail, wearing black flap jeans with a belt and a white spaghetti strap shirt with a jean jacket. Callie was next to her, wearing her usual outfit with her youngest sister Gracie in her arms. Her pink hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a yellow sundress.

Next to Callie was her brother Chris, who was a splitting image of her father. He wore a gray hoodie with black jeans and was giving a half-smirk, resting an arm on his knee as he bent over a little, trying to look cool. It got Asami to smile. She was next to her brother, ruffling his hair playfully as she wore a red shirt that had a Gearfried the Iron Knight face design on the front. She was wearing a black skirt where if she were standing, would show off her well developed rear end, which got her to look up a second to give Jason a teasing smile.

He smiled back. "What? You look sexy in a skirt." He tilted his head to try and get a better look at Asami's backside, which made her roll her eyes. To appease him, she stood up so he could admire her. She didn't mind. Jason could look at her all day if he wanted to. She waited, smiling a little bit when she got an idea flowing. Jason was in for a big surprise.

He playfully tugged on her skirt to let her know she was done. She retaliated with falling backward into his arms, sitting on his lap when he pulled her up. She smirked when she felt something new as she sat in his lap.

He motioned for her to continue after he was done. "Look at the last of it." She did, which made her gasp. Whether it was shockingly or happily, Jason didn't know. Maybe a little both.

Asami couldn't believe her eyes. Jason and her father, the latter in his suit and the former in his Slifer uniform, were laughing together in the picture! They were both sitting on the ground in front of the table, grinning at the other like if they were best friends. Aaron had his hand on Jason's shoulder with Jason looking at peace with the whole thing. He had no trace of contempt for her father anywhere present on his face.

It was like her dream come true. A dream where her dad and Jason were friends and they could be a family. She had her tears falling down and splashing around the framed picture, which made her grateful there was a frame or the picture would be ruined.

She felt Jason's finger begin to wipe them away. "I call it 'Wanted Future'." He revealed. She smiled. He sighed. "I know you hate that I hate your dad." She wouldn't argue with that. "I know you want us to be chums and best buddies..."

"Not best buddies," she shook her head, grabbing and holding his hand while he continued to brush her tears away. She kissed his knuckles. "Just on good terms."

"Yeah..." Jason sighed. "Well, I don't know how long it's gonna take to reach the point in the photo. Hell, it may never even come." He mumbled. "I wanted to let you know that I want this too. I figured this be the best way since I can't even say your dad's name without threats and jabs."

She preferred that to Jason trying to attack him.

"I wanted to express to you my desire to get better. I wanna change. I really do. I wanna be able to laugh and have a good time with your father like friends, but the history that we have isn't the easiest to change or erase."

She knew and understood that perfectly fine.

He growled a little, but managed to change it to a shaky sigh. "Regardless of why, he still killed my friends... One of them like a brother to me..." Jason shook his head. "It's not gonna be easy, but I will try. I will try to someday be able to tell him I forg-" he couldn't get it out. "Forgi-" he stuttered. He shrugged. "I will try so we can be like that." He gestured to the photo.

Asami listened to what he said with a keen ear. He meant it. He was willing to work to forgive her dad for her sake. It made her so happy. He really did love her. Forgiving his self-proclaimed arch enemy for her... She didn't know what to say. What she could do was this...

She set the photo down and captured him into a kiss. She kept her hold on his hand, playing with his hair with her other one. Jason just returned the kiss and cupped her face with his free hand. They stayed like this for a minute before pulling back.

She gave a heartwarming smile. "Thank you..."

He returned the smile, looking more like the boy that she fell in love with exactly one year ago.

"Anything for you, Honey."

She giggled. "I know..." She stood up to set the photo down on the desk. "You ready for your present?" He nodded. Smirking, she turned back and reached over for the pink bow that was on the box and set it on her head. Now she waited for his reaction.

He blushed crimson about thirty seconds later. "R-Really?"

"Yes, really." She said. "Did you think that one time was just that? A one time thing?" At his hesitant nod, she shook her head. "Nope. That was just the first of many times."

Jason became as red as his blazer, feeling his blood travel down south in addition to his face.

"I remembered how much you loved it," Oh, he loved it alright. She loved it too. "So I figured since you have your own room here 'Why not?'" She shrugged. "Since I'm staying here now for the time being, I figured I give you me as your present."

She leaned forward and captured his lips in a wet kiss, Jason still processing what his present obviously was and not being able to kiss back. She gave his cheek a firm kiss before she smirked flirtatiously.

"Two days out of the week from now on, I'm all yours." She whispered in a sexy tone, making Jason's lone eye widen in surprise.

"You're serious?" He asked. She nodded. "With your dad in the same building?"

Her response was to walk over to the door, purposefully making sure her butt shook on the walk over, and locked it. She turned back, smiling seductively whilst leaning on the door.

"Who?"

Jason grinned like a little kid. "I love you so damn much!"

She strolled over to him, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his forehead while Jason wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling back into his lap like she never got up.

"Show me..." She whispered. Jason silenced her with a kiss, using his slightly developed muscles to pick her up and carry her over to the bed, still kissing her.

...

About ten minutes before Jason and Asami got to the room, Jaden and Alexis were next door. They had just come back from the festival, both ready to give their gifts to each other and turn it in for the night. They left first, wanting to hit the hay as soon as can be after giving their gifts.

"Thanks for coming..." Alexis said as she took a seat on the bed. She set a big black bag down by her feet.

Jaden smiled as he took a seat next to her. "I'm glad I did. That was fun." He smacked himself. "I can't believe I almost decided no."

Alexis laughed at his act. "Well you agreed in the end, that's all that matters." He nodded. "Ready?"

He smiled. "So, what'd you get me?" He asked.

Alexis smiled before she handed him the bag. Blinking, Jaden took it and tried to take a peek inside, seeing another box in the bag. He gave a humored look to her, garnering an innocent smile back from her.

"I didn't want the moment to be ruined if you peeked, so I put it in a second box."

He smiled. "It's funny since I had a prank planned for Chazz that involved something like this."

"Well you can tell me later," Alexis said. "You still have to open your gift first." She reminded.

Jaden nodded, placing the bag on the floor to take the large white box inside it out. He shook it, hearing a rumble inside it. He took the lid and finally saw inside the box. He gasped as he saw what Alexis got him, almost dropping it.

Inside the box was a blue duel disk, modeled after the second edition of the Kaiba Corporation Duel Disk. On the monster card trays were designs of five Elemental Heroes. They were Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Bubbleman, and Clayman in that order. The deck holder was red and black, a flame pattern surrounding around the black buttons that activate spells and traps, which came full circle. The center of the disk was dark red that ended just below the monster zones, also coloring the life point counter in the same color. It was an amazing piece of work.

Jaden admired it with lots of awe. This was the greatest gift he's ever received. He never even knew there were custom duel disks like this. He glanced towards Alexis, who was still smiling at him as he admired her gift.

"Merry Christmas, Jay."

She laughed when Jaden used a single arm to wrap around her. Alexis wrapped both of hers around him, embracing her boyfriend in a loving embrace. They stayed that way for a minute before Jaden pulled back, looking happier than he's been in a long time. It made Alexis happier.

"Alexis, where did you get this?" He had to know, looking like an excited kid. He looked almost normal right now; like he did back last year before anything bad had happened.

She gave a sad smile. "I picked this up when we were in Domino City. This was supposed to be your birthday present but..." Jaden sighed. Yeah, he was too busy being on the run to receive anything from anyone other than updates. She shook her head. "Anyway, I figured I just give it to you on Christmas instead."

Jaden chuckled. "Well, the wait was definitely worth it." He admired the piece of work again. "This is by far the best present anyone has ever given me." He smiled. "I'll treasure it forever. Thank you."

Alexis smiled. "You're welcome, Jaden." Her smile turned into a smirk. "So, what'd you get me?" She teased.

Jaden laughed. "It's probably not as good as this." He warned.

"Doesn't matter to me. You know that I don't like flashy or pricy things." She reminded. "So long as it came from your heart, I'll love it all the same."

Jaden shrugged. "Okay..." He put his new duel disk in the bag, reaching under the bed to pull out a small cardboard box. He held the box out to her. "Sorry for the lack of wrapping paper. It didn't get finished until this morning."

"That's okay." Alexis eased his mind. "Less of a mess to clean." She said. She took the lid off of the box, showing a drawn photo inside of a black frame. The picture was of the two of them, the background she quickly realized being her living room. She was in a purple strapless dress, her hair being straightened instead of her now usual ponytail. She saw the flat white shoes she wore, hating to wear heels. She was leaning into Jaden, who was in a black button up shirt and dress pants with matching dress shoes.

There was a small signature at the bottom right. It read, 'Thank you for sticking by me. No matter how evil I've become, you never tried to leave me. You always tried to make me happy and for the better so we can be like how we were. This is only the beginning of my repayment to you, my love.'

She gasped. This was from the night that he had been exonerated. She remembered how he had asked for that dance they never got to do at Asami's Sweet Sixteen.

Jaden was teary eyed. "That night... It was very important to me. I got my freedom back, I got my friends back, but, most importantly, I got you back." He grabbed her hand. "I meant what that signature read. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for not leaving me. I gave you every reason to flee, but you stayed. For that, I'll be spending the rest of my life repaying you."

He let his tears fall. "I love you, Alexis. Thank you for everything." He kissed her forehead with as much love as he could muster before pulling back.

She got teary eyed now too, feeling her unshed tears burn from the back of her eyes. That was so sweet of him. To write a thank you note the way that he did, putting aside his twisted emotions to be romantic to her again, it was a sign to her that they were getting back to how they were, just like the note said. She couldn't have been any happier than she was right now. The only moment that beat this was when his freedom was given back to him.

She took her knuckles to rub them. "Damn it, Jaden, you're making me cry!" He managed a chuckle despite the emotional moment. She smiled though. "Thank you. I love this present."

"You can probably recognize Jason's work by now," he said. She nodded. "I wanted that moment between us to be brought to life again, so I asked him to draw it for us. This is his way of apologizing for what happened."

"What ever the reason, I'm still glad this picture was made. I love it, but not as much as I love you."

Jaden embraced her again. "I'll always love you. No matter what happens to me or how dark I can get, that has never and never will change." Although he's done some of the worst acts that can be done, ranging from theft to murder; he's never forgotten the people he loves, Alexis included. Even at his absolute worst and lowest point, he never let her leave his mind.

Alexis embraced back. "I know..." She whispered. "And no matter what you do or what comes our way, I'll never abandon and stop loving you." She never wanted to make Jaden feel abandoned like others had made him feel. Though the abandonment was forced upon him, she wouldn't be thrown into that category. She never wanted him to feel that sense of loss ever again, knowing how much that hurt him.

His parents and his prison friends were taken away from him, making a massive hole of pain break open from within his heart. She would be the one to break that trend and fill his heart back up.

No matter the dangers they would face in the future, they would do it together.

They were never being taken away from each other again.

End of Chapter 3 of Holiday Special

In case you ask, yes. Right after this moment between them, Jason and Asami... Yeah, you can fill in the blanks on what happened.

Now that this is done, time to go back to Season 2 and The Domino Eight. I'll do that next and once that's done, I'll go back and forth between that and Season 2.

I hope you guys liked the gifts given. Some of these are important later in the story, so it's up to you to guess which until it is revealed.

Which was your favorite? Mine was Callie's gifts to Jaden and Jason and Aaron to Jason. I really got choked up as I loved Tweener as much as Jason did. Really emotional stuff.

Hope you review and thanks for reading!


End file.
